


I Would Choose You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, alpha!cas, more tags to come, no underage sex is actually in this fic, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester found out he was an Omega when he was 12. He was ashamed at first but even then he promised himself he would never be someone's bitch. He would never BELONG to anyone. When he gets his first heat at 14, Castiel Novak does the unthinkable and changes his life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marked

When Dean Winchester went in for his exam at twelve both he and his father were confident about one thing - he would be an Alpha. So when the doctor smiled softly and said the word, "Omega" Dean's world completely crashed around him.

His father had roughly patted him on the back and told him it was alright. Sam launched into a speech about Omega's rights changing and some gibberish about laws and everyone being equal but Dean didn't hear any of it. To say he was depressed was an extreme understatement. He was the oldest child. He should be his father's pride and joy and Sam's protector. How could he be any of that when society looked at him like a bitch to be tamed?

It took Dean several weeks to come to terms with his genetics but once he did he owned it. Yeah, so what if he was an Omega? That just meant he could take down any prick that messed with him and carry a baby IF he ever wanted to. However, he promised himself he would never take an alpha as a mate. He would never be submissive to anyone or be their property. He would never be forced to leave his family. 

That all changed the day Castiel Novak came to his school. Dean had been doodling on the corner of his notebook when a chill crept up his spine all the way to his neck. Around him the air had turned sweetly thick, causing warmth to gather in the pit of his belly. Immediately his head snapped up and he found two blue eyes watching him carefully. Their homeroom teacher introduced the student as, "Castiel Novak" and the name somehow sounded like music to Dean. She told him to pick any seat he wanted and quite rigidly the boy walked towards the back of the room, sitting a row over from Dean. 

That's when everything went to hell. It was well known that most Omegas hit their first heat about a week after their 15 birthday. Dean, who was only 14 now, didn't think he should be expecting this horrible curse for another year. However, he knew exactly what was happening because he had thoroughly read up on the subject, and Sam had spent every waking minute coming to him with facts and ways to make the process easier on his mind and body. 

Where the fuck was Sam now with his hippy, yoga mambo jambo?

Dean barely managed to excuse himself to the bathroom before the heat hit him full force bringing him to his knees in the empty hallway. His hole was leaking and throbbing, and he desperately wanted it to be full. He had never even put a finger inside himself before so this was all new to him. 

A rough voice behind Dean made him whimper loudly. 

"Are - are you okay?"

Dean shook his head. "Go away."

His snapped up in time to see Castiel Novak staring at him with ocean blue eyes that were growing darker by the second. 

"Oh fuck," the boy whispered as he slammed his fist into the locker. "Fuck."

"What?" Dean demanded, stumbling to his feet and letting out a low whine as more of that liquid streamed out of him. 

"Fuck - I'm -"

That's when Dean smelled something so sweet that his mouth actually began to water. It smelled like apple pie, freshly cut grass and fire wood. He knew in an instant it was coming from Cas. It was the smell of mate. Of Alpha. An Alpha was who about to lose control. 

"Are you rutting?" Dean spat out, voice shaking.

Cas let out a low growl, grabbing Dean and slamming him into the wall bringing their faces inches a part. 

"What's your name?" he demanded.

Dean hated that his first instinct was to obey. "Dean Winchester."

"Dean," Cas repeated thoughtfully and then he was pressing his lips to Dean's roughly. 

Dean, who had never been properly kissed before, melted into the touch immediately. He grabbed at the alpha anyway he could, trying to pull him closer. Cas raked at his sides with long finger nails that had Dean moaning like those half plastic girls from cheesy pornos. Cas pulled away to lick a stripe across his neck.

"Mine," Cas growled roughly. "My omega."

These words snapped Dean back into reality. He immediately began shoving Cas away from him. "No, I'm not your anything! You aren't my alpha!"

Cas gripped Dean roughly. "I am," he insisted. "I can feel it in my fucking soul. You're mine."

This brought spots of red in front of Dean's eyes. He shoved at Cas again and yelled, "Fuck you."

He turned away to leave, immediately feeling empty and cold. Cas did not give him much time to stew in this feeling though because he was grabbing Dean roughly and slamming him into the locker. 

"Mine," Cas repeated, eyes almost completely black. 

"Look you fucking knot head -"

Cas let out a ferocious growl, grabbed Dean's hair roughly and twisted his head until his neck was exposed then he leaned forward and bit down on his skin. 

"NO! STOP! HELP! HELP!" Dean cried out, tears streaming down his face.

Teachers stormed the hall after that, running at the pair as fast as they could. However, the deed had been done. Castiel had marked Dean as his own. 

Dean had blocked out most of the memories after that. Teachers restrained Castiel immediately, pulling him away. He remembered people covering their mouths in horror and saying, "Mated at 14 years old. I've never heard of such a thing."

His dad was called to the school to pick him up. John was furious, demanding to know how it happened and why the students weren't being kept safe. Sam had grabbed Dean around the middle and burst into tears, saying that he didn't want him to go with Castiel. Dean's entire world had stopped spinning then. He had been mated by someone. He belonged to someone. He had to do whatever Castiel wanted or said. He was now someone's property. He would never be able to pick his lover. All decisions had been stolen from him. The entire process was made even worse by the fact that his skin was still crawling from his heat. 

John had dragged him and Sammy out of school, telling them to pack a bag when they got home. 

"But don't I have to go with him now?" Dean asked numbly. "My - "

He couldn't even say the word alpha for the fear of puking. 

"What?" John asked incredulously. "You really think I would make you go live with that fucking knothead? No, you are a Winchester and you are staying with us. But we're not staying here. That boy will come and so will his family. They will demand you go with them and I don't want to go to jail for killing a child but I sure as hell will. Now, pack your things. We're going to Bobby's."

And they did. For four years they stayed at Bobby's happy and content, free of any fears of Dean being taken away. That's why Dean was finding it so hard to believe that he was currently standing outside of the Novak's large house with his father and Sam, about to see his mate again.


	2. Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive comments! I truly appreciate it. :)

"Don't know why I fucking agreed to this," John groaned staring up at the large, white house.

Sam for once nodded in agreement. "This seems like a bad idea."

"Yeah, well it's not really up to you guys, is it?" Dean shot back, voice shaking slightly. 

Dean wasn't an idiot. He knew the dangers of visiting his alpha but after the phone call he couldn't not come here.

Dean had been lounging around Bobby's house the day the call came. Sam had recently found out he was a Beta so he was busy researching the topic like the huge nerd he was, while John and Bobby were discussing boring business stuff for the Salvage Yard that kept all of them fed. When the shrill ring cut through their conversation John looked up and said, "Grab the phone."

After an intense round of rock, paper, scissors Dean was huffing and sliding out of his chair to grab it. He answered with a quick, "Singer-Winchester residence."

The other voice on the end of the line was unfamiliar and strained. "John Winchester. I need to speak to John."

Over the years Sam and Dean learned that John had a lot of connections from the army who contacted him for food and shelter, or sometimes just to say hello so he didn't really think much of it and surrendered the phone to his father. However, it took all of ten seconds for John to banish Dean and Sam from the room and start screaming into the receiver. Once the phone hit the wall (and Bobby muttered something about phones not growing on trees) John rounded on Dean and Sam. 

"Have you given this address to anyone?" John demanded. 

Dean shook his head and Sam shrugged and said, "Only to our school so they can send you the report cards Dean hides under his bed."

John ignored this comment as he turned to Bobby, "They found us."

Bobby took off his ball cap, ran his fingers through his balding hair and replaced it with a sigh. "Well, we knew this was going to happen, John."

"What's happening?" Sam asked curiously.

"Castiel," John growled.

Dean felt little jolts of electricity crash through his entire body. In his head all he could hear was the word "mate" over and over again until Sam slapped him on the shoulder.

"Dean, we're not going to let him get you," his little brother promised.

"He's not trying to get him, exactly," John sighed. "Apparently the boy is off his rocker and his family is concerned."

Bobby shrugged, "So what? Ain't none of our concern."

"What do you mean off his rocker?" Dean demanded.

John grabbed Bobby's flask and threw a swig of the contents into his belly. "Well, when an Alpha and an Omega are mated they are supposed to - or they usually - are together. It's no secret that you haven't exactly been handling it well."

"I'm fine!" Dean demanded.

"You've been drinking like a fish and you've screwed half of the girls in your class," John shot back. "I'm old, not stupid."

"I'm not understanding why this is our problem," Sam interjected. 

"Well," John began cautiously. "They want to know if Dean will visit Castiel to see if it will - help."

After that it had been a fairly nasty fight. John told Dean he wasn't going but Dean pushed back saying he wasn't going to be told what to do just because he was an Omega. In the end Bobby had hauled John away and got enough whiskey in his belly that he finally had to sit and think about it. Now the three Winchesters were ringing the bell and waiting to be buzzed into the large, black gate.

From behind them Bobby blew on his horn and yelled, "Dean, come here for a minute!"

John rolled his eyes but Dean jogged to the old charger anyway. "Yeah?"

"Take this," Bobby demanded handing him a small hand gun.

Dean's eyes popped open in surprise. He snatched the gun and shoved it into his pants. "Are you crazy?"

"Well, your father might not be around to help and if things go sideways - I want to know you're protected," Bobby said grimly.

"Why don't you just come with us?" Dean demanded. 

"Ahh, got better stuff to do than listen to you girls babble on about your feelings," Bobby said but then he saw Dean's raised eyebrow and added, "and I think I might kill him if I see him."

Dean groaned, rubbing his hands across his face. "I actually have fucking butterflies."

Bobby rolled his eyes and shoved his flask of whiskey into Dean's hand. "Well here. Drink this and knock those little sons of bitches out."

Dean obeyed this request, shooting back a third of the flask before shaking himself into readiness. 

"You be careful."

"Me?" Dean asked with a fake grin. "I'm more worried about you old man. Can you even see the road to drive anymore?"

Dean walked back to John and Sam sporting a nice red mark across his arm.

"Look Dean," John began. "I know this is important to you and I'm not sure why you want to come because you don't owe this fucking rich, snobby prick who was probably breastfed until he was-"

"Gettin' sidetracked," Sam interjected.

"Anyway!" John growled. "You don't owe him anything and if he tries anything I will kill him. That's a promise. I don't want you alone with him at all. I'm only letting you come because - because I know what it's like for an Alpha to lose their Omega. I know what it can do to a person -"

Dean and Sam shared a long look that was cut off when a red headed woman appeared at the door. Her skin was pale and her eyes tainted with purple circles. Dean knew at once this was the woman on the phone. Probably Castiel's mother. 

"Thank you for coming," she said calmly as they approached. "Come inside."

The three Winchesters walked across the threshold into a house that was four times the size of Bobby's. Everything was neat and shiny, and it looked like not even the underside of the tables had ever seen dust. Sam let a low whistle that Dean cut off with a nudge to the rib.

"We're not impressed," he reminded his little brother softly, who nodded quickly, regaining control.

"My name is Naomi," the woman said quietly. "You must be Dean?"

Dean stared in the woman's cold eyes and nodded, "Yeap."

"If you would please follow me into the sitting room, Castiel is waiting."

Castiel. Mate. Castiel. Mate.

Dean shook his head, trying to push those ridiculous thoughts of his head. Naomi stopped just before the door and said, "I want you to understand my son is normally not in this state of mind. Prolonged time away from his Omega -"

"Not his," Sam and Dean said in unison.

Naomi frowned at them. "Right. Shall we go in?"

When Naomi opened the door, Dean immediately froze. There on the couch, gripping the cushions was Castiel Novak. He looked completely different that Dean remembered from that day at the school (and some of his more twisted fantasies). The boys hair was still dark but it was twisted and matted. His skin was pale and his body small in demeanor. He looked like he had not eaten in weeks. The worst part were his eyes. The blue eyes that had been so full of passion were dull and lifeless. However, once they locked onto Dean, they popped open in surprise. 

"You told him we were coming, right?"

"Not exactly," Naomi muttered.

Castiel stood up quickly and Dean was just about to reach for his gun when the boy shook his head and ran out of the room. Despite John's protests Dean followed after him. He chased him through the house, out the backdoor and into a small garden. Cas fell to his knees in front of a bright rose bush, arms trembling. Dean walked to him cautiously, hand still hovering near the gun in his pocket. 

This was the reason he had agreed to come. He had absolutely no urge to help this boy, He wanted to see him suffer. He wanted to see him in pain. Now that Dean was actually witnessing it, it suddenly didn't seem so appealing. 

"Real fucking nice to see you too," Dean spat out. "Don't even have the balls to say -"

"I'm sorry," Castiel chanted. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Dean froze. "What?"

"I didn't want - didn't mean - it all happened so fast. I'm so sorry, Dean."

Hearing his name come from his alpha's rough voice sent a chill all the way down his spine. "Well, it's a bit too late for apologies, Cas."

Castiel flinched. "Please go back inside."

Dean ignored the burning desire to obey this request and crossed his arms. "Is that a demand?"

Cas turned around, blue eyes swimming with tears. "I haven't seen you in four years. I haven't smelled you in FOUR years. It's driving me crazy and I'm fucking losing it. I don't want to do something else I regret."

"I'd like to see you try," Dean shot back, hand firmly gripping the gun in his pocket.

To his surprise Cas simply covered his face with his shaking hands. "I ruined everything. I ruined our lives. I can never fix this. Even if I killed myself you would still never be able to take another mate. I'm sorry."

Dean frowned. He hadn't really considered that Castiel would regret what he did. He assumed he was fucking a dumb knothead that thought he could stick his teeth into who ever he pleased. He also hadn't considering that Castiel would never be able to take a proper mate either. 

"Well, I hate you," Dean spat out. "But there's no reason to hate yourself. Life has always been messed up for me anyway. I always knew it was just going to be me and my family. I never wanted a mate anyway. Things happened, I guess. I was in my first heat and you were in your first rut -"

"It wasn't my first."

Dean's blood began to boil. "What?"

"It wasn't my first," Cas explained. "Who told you that?"

"The doctor I went to see when I tried to figure out how to get rid of the CURSE you put on me," Dean said, voice shaking. "He said - he said you only acted that way you did because it was your first time rutting and you were around an Omega in heat."

"Well, he was wrong."

Dean pulled out the gun in his pocket, pointing it directly at Castiel's head. "Are you fucking serious? That reasoning is the only reason I can stand to be around other alphas. Are you telling me you had control and you still did that to me?"

Cas stood up, ignoring the gun completely. "Don't you understand, Dean? I had been around Omegas in heat before WHILE I was rutting. Hell my very first rut hit at the same time my friend's heat hit and I didn't act that way."

"Oh, I must be an exception. Lucky me," Dean shot back harshly.

Cas growled lightly. "You don't get it! I've never lost control before. NEVER. It was you. You were meant to be mine -"

"I am NOT yours," Dean promised, hands shaking.

"But it's okay," Cas pleaded, taking a step forward. "I'm yours. You're my Omega and I'm your Alpha."

Something deep and stupid and primal made Dean want to throw the gun down and run to his mate at these words but instead he shoved it back into his pocket and said, "I'm not yours. Get your shit together for your fucking family's sake. You will never see me again."

He headed into the house, half expecting Castiel to chase him. Once he entered the sitting room he heard the screaming.

"HE'S NOT STAYING HERE!"

"He HAS to stay for my son's health. It's his duty. Why do you think the BITCH gets to call the shots?"

"My son is nobody's BITCH."

Dean walked to his dad's side, crossing his arms. "We're going," he told Naomi with narrowed eyes.

"You can't!" she half yelled. "You must -"

"Must tell you to go fuck yourself? Sure I can do that." Dean shot back. "Sam, Dad - let's go."

Naomi was screaming about how Omegas shouldn't speak the way he did but he wasn't listening. He was climbing into the Impala to go home with his family and nobody was going to stop him.


	3. Fate

"Mr. Winchester!"

Dean spun around coming face to face with a short, black haired woman with bright blue eyes. Her smell hit him like a slap across the face. It was sweet like honey and made his mouth water. When he sniffed deeper he could detect Omega traits within her, and this baffled him. Omegas normally didn't smell like this to each other. He searched her face to see if she was having the same struggle as him but he saw nothing but a friendly expression.

"Mr. Winchester is my father," he managed to spit out. "You can call me, Dean."

The woman smiled, "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Dean. Your speech was touching to say the least. Have you traveled a long way to be with us?"

"Thank you. And yeah, a couple of states but I'm used to traveling with this line of work. If you can even call it work," he mused. 

"My name is Hannah," she said reaching out to shake his hand. "I've been waiting a long time for you to visit us. We haven't had a speaker for Omega's rights since 1993. I've been following your work closely. Your situation is so - unique and -"

Dean watched as her eyes danced to the bite mark on his neck. He adjusted his collar so it covered the scar up. "Yeah, trying to turn this curse into a blessing, I suppose."

Hannah nodded. "Well, I actually have a reason for coming up to you."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asked curiously, wondering if she was going to mention his smell.

"Yes. I was wondering if I could enlist your help with my organization? We offer support for Omegas who have been mentally or physically abused. We help relocate them to safe locations and get them any medical treatment if needed. We've built four homes in the last year," she said proudly. 

"I don't know," Dean began cautiously. "I only go around and tell my story, and give tips on how people they can avoid that. I don't know if I qualify."

"Are you kidding me?" Hannah asked in shock. "You an inspiration to many Omegas! Besides we do more than just relocate. Why don't you come with me and we can check it out together?"

Dean stared around the crowded room. "I'm not sure. No offense but I don't know you. You could be apart of those crazy anti-Omega groups for all I know."

Hannah looked offended. "I promise you, I'm not. How about you drive yourself and if you don't like the looks of the building you can just keep driving and we'll part ways?"

Dean considered this and shrugged. "Alright, I can do that."

Hannah scribbled down an address on Dean's hand and said she was looking forward to seeing him. He watched her walk away, feeling empty as soon as she left. It was strange for him to be this attached to an Omega - or anyone really. Sure, she was pretty but she wasn't exactly his type. She seemed like she was all business and no play, and that was very far from who he was. But that SMELL. It was still swirling around the air around him and he breathed it in one last time before heading to the Impala, snapping his cell phone open and hitting the green phone icon next to the name Sasquatch. 

Sam answered the phone with a voice thick from sleep. "Mmmm?"

"Nice to hear from you, college boy," Dean said with an eye roll. "Can you look up directions for me real quick?"

Sam huffed on the other line but Dean could already hear him opening his lap top. "Where are you going?"

Dean paused before muttering, "I don't know. Some Omega support group thing."

"What? Are you okay?" Sam asked quickly.

"I'm fine," he assured. "I was approached after one of my speeches. Some Omega wants me to come in and check it out. I think she may want me to work there."

"Wow, Dean! That's amazing!"

"Yeah, yeah. I sent you the address. Just send me directions, alright?" Dean asked. 

"Sure. Let me know how it goes?" 

"I will. Why are you sleeping? Shouldn't you be studying or something?"

He could almost see Sam's eye roll. "I've been studying for 12 hours. All the words are just jumbling together now."

"College," Dean muttered sarcastically.

"You could still give it a try," Sam said hopefully. "I know your current gig isn't paying too well -"

"I'm 26, Sam. Pretty sure college is not in the cards for me anymore. See you at Bobby's this weekend?"

"Of course. Good luck with the support group thing!"

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, snapping his phone shut.

Once the directions arrived to his phone with a long list of suggestions from Sam, he made his way down a busy street. When he arrived at the building, he found it was brightly lit with big windows. Several people leaned on the outside of the building, chatting with each other easily. Dean parked his car and walked up to one of the women hesitantly. "Excuse me, ma'am. I'm looking for Hannah."

The woman raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What do you want with her?"

"We just talked and she asked me to come in. I'm Dean Winchester."

The woman's eyes lit up in surprise. "Oh my God! It's a pleasure to meet you. Come with me! I'll take you to her right away."

Curious eyes watched him walk into the building. Normally, Dean would be a bit hesitant about a situation like this but he couldn't smell an Alpha anywhere around them. 

"So are these people workers or - victims?" Dean questioned.

"Both. We treat each other like equals," the woman explained.

Dean nodded, "Hannah started this group?"

"No," she said, eyes suddenly lighting up as if she had a great secret to tell. "It was created by an Alpha!"

Dean literally stopped in his tracks. "Come again?"

"Yeap. He stills works closely with all of us. He's the best guy you'll ever meet in your entire life," she promised. "He's here today in fact."

Hannah stepped in front of them with a smile on her face. "Dean. I'm so glad you could make it. That'll be all Bela."

"Why didn't you tell me an Alpha created this place?" Dean demanded, as the woman scurried off. 

"I did not think it was of import," Hannah explained seriously. 

"Well, this is a support group FOR Omegas. Why the hell would an Alpha be here?"

"It's true we work closely with injured Omegas but we do not only promote equal rights for Omegas. We promote them for Alphas too," she explained. "It seems many Alphas think this organization bashes on their kind and wants them to become submissive to us, when in reality we want equal rights for everyone. We want to completely banish all stereotypes. Society thinks Omegas should bow down and follow orders but on the other hand they also think Alphas can show no emotions and spend all their time being control freaks. We're here to show the world that everyone needs to be treated equal."

"That sounds a little rehearsed," Dean mumbled. 

"Not rehearsed," Hannah shot back. "Just well learned."

"From who?"

"Him," Hannah said, coming to a halt, pointing in front them.

Dean had been too distracted to pay attention to his surroundings - or his senses. That strangely sweet smell that he thought was coming from Hannah smacked him in the face again. This time he actually swaggered. Hannah cocked her eyebrow. "Just give me one moment and I'll grab him."

Dean tried to shake his head in protest but he couldn't move. He watched weakly as Hannah marched to the end of the hallway and tapped a tall man with dark hair on the shoulder. He heard an all too familiar rough voice say, "Hello, Hannah" then Castiel Novak was turning around and staring directly at him.

It seemed like the entire room fell silent then. He could hear his mate suck in his breath but it didn't seem like he was able to release it. Dean wanted to run and never look back but instead he took a step forward and said, "Cas?"

Cas looked much different from the last time he saw him. The years had been kind to him. His black hair was still wild but it fit his bright blue eyes and sun-kissed skin. He was no longer a scrawny little thing either. Quite the opposite actually. His muscles were tight and lean, and very visible through his rolled up, white collared shirt. 

"Dean."

Dean did his best to ignore the shiver that ran through out his entire body. Cautiously, he closed the distance between the two of them until he was about three feet away from the blue eyed man. "What - what are you doing here?"

"I created this place," Cas explained, never looking away from his face. "Hannah said - a speaker - I didn't know it was you."

Hannah cleared her throat then. "I'm sorry. I feel like I am missing something."

"This is Dean," Cas explained quietly.

"I know. We met already -"

Dean watched as she pieced the puzzle together. Her eyes popped open in surprise, and she was suddenly taking a step back as if seeing Dean for the first time. "YOU are Castiel's mate?" she demanded, not bothering to hide the jealousy in her tone. 

Dean opened his mouth to protest but Castiel beat him to it. "Dean isn't my anything. He's his own person and belongs solely to himself."

Well, that fucking made Dean want the exact opposite. He shook himself internally then said, "I should go."

Cas turned to the women surrounding them. "Can you give us a minute?"

They nodded and broke apart, chatting and stealing backwards glances as they went. Hannah stared between the two of them stiffly before following the crowd.

"She smells like you," Dean said, before he could stop himself.

Cas raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

"Hannah."

The blue eyed man nodded. "I think she may be wearing one of my shirts. She spilled coffee on herself earlier."

Dean refused to let himself feel any relief about that. "I need to go."

"Wait," Cas pleaded. "I would really like if you stayed. The offer is still on the table. Many Omegas look up to you and we could use your help."

Unexpected anger rushed through Dean then and he found himself twisting his hands in tight balls. "Where do you get off preaching to these people about Omega rights when you completely stole mine? Do they know who you are and WHAT you've done? If not I would like to enlighten them."

"They know," Cas said softly. "They all know. I've never hid my past. I made a mistake that I will regret for the rest of my life. Instead of drowning in guilt, I decided to use it towards something positive. That's why I started this organization. I wanted to give back to the Omega community. I wanted to help others who need it. I started it - I started it for you."

Dean froze, unable to do anything but stare at Cas, who was staring down at his feet. Finally he cleared his throat and said, "For me? All of this is for me?"

"Yes," Cas muttered. "And anyone else who has been affected by people like me. I just want to help people and from what I hear that is also what you want."

"I want to help Omegas, not Alphas."

"Not all Alphas are bad, Dean." Dean opened his mouth to protest but Cas cut him off. "And no, I'm not referring to myself. I know I have been a horrible person but there are good alphas out there, and they deserve to be looked at as more than 'knotheads'. Everyone needs to be equal. That however is a very small part of this organization. We build orphanages for the children whose parents were lost in Alpha and Omega battles. We give refuge to battered men and women who are trying to escape a bad life. We also have awareness and prevention classes, which I hear is your specialty."

"Yeah, well - I don't think I could do that knowing your here."

"I won't bother you! I promise. Dean, let me do this for you, please. The pay is worth it alone but you also will be helping people. You could save lives."

Dean bit his lip, thinking about the offer. "I don't know."

"I'll stay far away from you. You will never have to deal with me directly," Cas promised. 

Dean ran his hands across his face. This was one of the hardest decisions of his life. His dream job was being offered to him on a silver platter, with an honest to God paycheck but of course it was Castiel who trying to give it to him. Then again, he had let Cas take away so much. Why should he let him take this away too?

"I'll do it."

Cas' face lit up. "Great! We have a deal!"

Dean stared down at the hand out stretched towards him. He narrowed his eyes until Cas let it drop back down to his side. "This doesn't mean we're friends."

"No, of course not," Cas muttered, staring back down at his feet. "If you want to go find Hannah she can explain everything to you."

"Alright," Dean said stiffly before walking down the long hallway, ignoring the pain that swirled through his belly. He knew it was a mistake but he couldn't help but turn around and catch one more glimpse of the beautiful man. He found blue eyes staring at him intensely. He wasn't sure how long they stayed like this, peaking into each others souls but it wasn't until Hannah tapped him on the shoulder that he was able to turn around and leave Castiel standing alone in the hallway.


	4. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to post for another two days because of the Holiday. Thanks again for all the support. :)

Life at the Omega Rescue Association, or ORA as they called it, was better than anything Dean could have hoped for. He gave his typical speeches but instead of reporters and students doing research, he found hopeful Omegas watching him carefully. He told his story and he listened to theirs and after a few training courses he started teaching self-defense classes on Wednesday nights. When he wasn't doing that he was helping Ash and Jo box up food and clothes to take to Omegas in need. He had never felt better about anything in his entire life. After three weeks of working with ORA he was given a room on the third floor of the building with the other workers. It was as large as his old, crappy apartment had been and everything inside was brand new.

The only thing wrong about the situation was Castiel.

It's not like the Alpha stalked him or anything but it seemed like they always ran into each other, as if being pulled together. What was even worse was the tight smile Cas would shoot him before walking around him as if he were nobody. Dean knew exactly why he was doing it. After all, Cas had promised to leave him alone and let him have peace. Dean knew his anger was irrational but that didn't stop him from seeing red when the Alpha would walk passed with a simple nod, or move his way through the crowd of Omegas all of whom watched him with sparkling eyes.

Today had been no exception. Bela, Samandriel and Hannah followed Cas around as he checked in with the Omegas, asking if they had the supplies they needed or if there was anything he could get for them. Hannah, of course, stood uncomfortably close like always and it took everything in Dean not to lash out at her. He did NOT want an Alpha, a mate or any of that bullshit. He knew Cas did not belong to him and he sure as hell did not belong to Cas. It was just his stupid wolf making him feel this way.

Dean was currently telling himself this as he aggressively folded clothes and shoved them in the boxes surrounding him. It wasn't until he heard a sharp intake of breath that the anger melted away. His head snapped up and he found Castiel staring at him intently.

"Dean," he said grimly. "My apologizes. I was coming to speak with Jo."

Before the man could turn away, Dean cleared his throat. "Something I can help you with?"

Dean would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the way the man's entire body went rigid. "No, that's okay. I'll come back when she is here."

"Her and Ash took off for the day. They had to help her mom with the Roadhouse. Like I said - is there something I can help you with?"

Cas turned, frown still in place. "I need to bring some more boxes over for the clothes. I was hoping Jo could assist me."

"I can help," Dean said with a shrug.

Cas nodded. "Thank you."

The pair walked down the brightly lit hallways, passing several Omegas who opening gawked at them. Cas shot Dean an apologetic look that he completely ignored. Once they made it to the supply closet, Dean realized what a mistake this had been. The closet was narrow and cramped full of supplies. Not to mention it was dark and secluded. Words he did not want to describe the place he would be alone with Castiel.

The Alpha seemed to notice because he opened the door and said, "I could grab the boxes first then you could do in after me?"

Dean forced an eye roll out. "Don't be a drama queen."

He entered the closet first, marching down the long rows of shelves. "Where are they?"

"Just to your left."

Dean bent down, scooping up a large pack of cardboard boxes. When he turned around he found Cas two feet away from him, eyes shining brightly in the dimly lit room. Cas, who had been looking down, was now openly staring at him. Dean froze as he realized how completely alone they were. No one would hear him if he screamed. Cas could do whatever he wanted to him. Beyond that was an even deeper fear. A fear that he would be the one to initiate something because God Damn did he want to feel those puffy lips against his again. The staring contest lasted much longer than a normal person would be comfortable with, and it wasn't until Dean looked down and saw Castiel's hands were visibly shaking that he cleared his throat and surrendered the boxes. Once they both had their arms full, they headed back towards the packing table.

"Castiel?"

They both turned and found Hannah staring up at them from her clipboard. Her eyes danced from Dean to the blue eyed alpha before her lips pressed into a thin frown. 

"Hello, Hannah."

"Sup," Dean said, barely able to hold in his eye roll.

"You don't need to do that," the woman said. "I can have Bela help Dean with the boxes."

"I don't mind," Cas assured. "How is inventory coming?"

"Good. Everything is accounted for," Hannah said, still looking extremely unhappy.

"Well, if that's all - these are getting heavy," Dean muttered before walking down the hallway. He was quite pleased when Castiel fell in line with his steps.

Once the pair was alone, Dean found it impossible not to ask the question on his mind. "So you and Hannah a thing?"

Cas blinked slowly as if not understanding the question. "A 'thing'?"

"Yeah you know - fuck buddies, a couple - whatever," Dean asked in his best attempt at being nonchalant.

"Of course not. We work together. Plus, I've never -"

The man's voice trailed off and it took Dean a moment to realize what he was saying. "You've never screwed anyone before?" he asked incredulously.

"No. I've always been busy besides - wait. Have you?" Cas asked in surprise. "Have you been with someone?"

Dean actually laughed. "Uh - yeah. I'm 26 dude."

"You've slept with other people?" Cas asked slowly, as if he was speaking a foreign language.

"More than I can count on my fingers and toes," he huffed out proudly.

There was no denying the rage in Castiel's face but it vanished as quickly as it had came. "That's - nice."

"You don't own me," Dean reminded. "I can do whatever I want."

"I know."

"If I wanted to fuck a hundred people, I could."

"I know."

"Especially that Lisa. She is one fine piece of -"

"I KNOW, Dean," Cas growled out. "I understand what you're saying, okay?"

Dean crossed his arms firmly. "Jealous?"

"Incredibly," Cas admitted. "But it's none of my business. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to check in with food supplies."

Once Dean was alone the anger began to build up in the pit of his belly. Why did Cas think he had the RIGHT to be jealous? He had stole Dean's freedom at the ripe age of 14. He had ruined not only his ability to trust others but all potential relationships in his life that had abruptly ended once they noticed the two teeth marks on his neck. Once Dean was done with his work, he marched to his room and ran into Lisa. It took all of five minutes for Dean to come up with his grand plan and even less time than that to have Lisa naked on his bed. The sex was as enjoyable as it could be between two Omegas. It always embarrassed Dean that he couldn't knot the girls he fucked because he knew how much they wanted it. However, Lisa was very polite about everything and gave him a quick kiss before getting dressed and heading to the door. When she opened it to leave she let out a little yelp in surprise. "Castiel!"

Dean's head snapped up immediately. Cas was frozen in the doorway staring at the pair with a look of complete shock on his face. Lisa took a step back slowly. "Look, I'm sorry -"

"There - there is nothing to apologize for," Cas promised. "I just need to speak with Dean for a moment."

Lisa nodded and fled out the door. Castiel stepped inside, staring at Dean with a thousand emotions playing across his face. "Could you get dressed please?"

Dean stared down at his body, realizing he was only in his boxers. He immediately jumped up and threw clothes on. He was quite impressed that Cas had managed to look away the entire time. Once he was done he turned to the Alpha and said, "Can I help you with something?"

"I came to apologize," Cas said, taking a step forward. "It was wrong of me to be jealous earlier. You are no one's property and you have every right to -"

Dean watched as Cas trailed off as if unable to speak to the words. "Well, I don't think you're ever going to hear the words 'you're forgiven" from me, so if that's what you're looking for -"

"No," Cas promised. "I was hoping we could be friends."

"Friends?" Dean repeated sarcastically. "Not likely."

"We're going to be working together in close corridors and it seems logical that we view each other as friends instead of as enemies or -"

"Mates?" Dean finished.

Cas nodded his head stiffly. "Exactly. I would enjoy spending time with you on occasion and I would like to apologize to your father for my mother's actions the last time they met."

It was Dean's turn to stiffen up. "That doesn't seem likely unless your mom knows how to summon ghosts."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Dean. I had no idea -"

"How could you?" Dean asked moodily. "Besides it was years ago and I'm over it."

Cas didn't look like he quite believed him but he nodded all the same. "Perhaps I could apologize to Sam and Bobby then?"

Dean paused for a long moment and then a sigh escaped his mouth. "We're all getting together this weekend. You - you could come if you wanted."

Cas' eyes lit up like fireworks. "I would love that, Dean! It's more than I ever -"

"Shut up," Dean mumbled. "I'm only doing this because I love my job and I don't want things to be awkward."

"Well, I should be going," Cas announced, looking like he wanted anything but. 

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

They stared at each other for a moment then Cas' eyes fell on the bed which was still a mess from Dean's previous encounter. Dean watched a bit smugly as Cas' cheeks reddened. 

"You should try it sometime," Dean suggested, motioning towards the bed. "It's a lot of fun."

Cas smiled, eyes falling to the floor. "No, I don't think I'll ever get the chance to do that."

Unless it's with you. 

Dean didn't need to hear the words to know what Cas was thinking. He watched the Alpha wave and disappear down the hallway. It took him a moment to realize that Cas' smell had lingered with him and his entire room smelled like his Alpha. He growled and cursed but still slammed his bedroom window to keep the smell firmly intact. After that he fell on his messy bedsheets, took in a deep breath of the tainted air and began to search for more relief with his hand.


	5. Smooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There seems to be a lot of hate towards Dean. I just want everyone to remember he was pretty much raped but on a genetic level that he can never escape. So to those who think he should just move on, get over it and accept that he loves Castiel might be a bit disappointed with the next few chapters. Yes, I love a good romance story but there's going to be a lot of angst in this and if that's not for you, I understand. 
> 
> However, there is going to be some smutty goodness in the next chapter for those who stick around!

"I can help with that."

Dean's head snapped up from the shopping list in his hand. "Excuse me?"

"Your little vampire bites," the stranger said, taking a step closer to Dean. "I can help."

Dean stiffened. He could smell Alpha all over this guy and like usual, the smell made him nauseous. "No thanks."

"Look, my mother is an Omega. Real big fan of yours. I'd love to help you out."

"I don't even know who you are! Why should I trust you?"

"I'm Crowley," the man said with a small bow. "Now, why don't you just listen before you go into defensive mode."

Dean crossed his arms tightly across his chest. "Thirty seconds."

"Make it forty five and I can throw in a quick tap dance session," Crowley shot back, eyebrows wiggling. When Dean didn't respond he simply rolled his eyes and said, "I'm an - artist, of sorts. Mostly specializing in Omegas and Alphas with nasty scars they'd rather not have. Bite marks in particular."

"There's no getting rid of it," Dean muttered. "I've been to every doctor in the world. I'm stuck with them."

"True," Crowley agreed. "Your stuck with that deep, fucked up connection BUT you don't have to be stuck with the scar."

"Are you serious?" Dean asked, suddenly interested. "You can get rid of it?"

"Just the top layer, I'm afraid, but enough that no one will ever see it again," Crowley promised. "Interested?"

Dean knew better than to accept such a good deal without reading the fine print. "What's the catch, Crowley?"

"Weeeeell," Crowley said in a sing song voice. "I've gotten a bit of a - twisted reputation. It seems some of my graphic artwork has stirred up some anger in the Omega community. They think I'm anti everything they stand for and quite frankly it is not good for business. If they know I'm helping the famous Dean Winchester then business will be booming again."

Dean considered his options. He could ignore Crowley, return to the shelter with the pile of materials on this list, watch as everyone studied his neck like it was some freak science experiment OR he could listen to this guy and be semi free of the curse. "Where would this take place?"

"My van out back. I've got lots of dirty needles."

"Seriously! You've got two seconds -"

"I've got a shop about two blocks from here. We could go there now."

Dean bit his lip, staring around at the store. Taking off with a strange Alpha, who apparently had done some Omega bashing in the past, to an unknown, possibly secluded location would be more than stupid - it would be down right reckless. However, something had sparked inside him at the thought of having his brand removed. "Alright, but if things start to go south - if for one second it looks fishy -"

"Then you run as fast as your little Omega legs can take you, alright? Don't worry. I need your help, you need mine. It's a win, win situation," Crowley declared, flashing his teeth widely.

With a deep sigh, Dean disposed of his cart and followed the dark dressed man outside and down the sunny sidewalk. 

"So tell me," Crowley began conversationally. "What's your Alpha like? I here you work with him."

"How do you know so much about me?" Dean asked curiously.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "Like I said - mothers a big fan."

"Well, he's - he's -"

"That good, huh?" 

Dean groaned. "It's complicated."

"You like him?

"I like what he's doing," Dean countered. "Not him personally. Not really."

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night," Crowley muttered. They stayed in silence after that until they came to a darkly lit building with gory posters and paintings covering the wall. "Welcome to humble abode."

Dean stared around the busy street before taking a deep breath and following Crowley into the shop. He waited for Crowley to jump him, to pin him down, attack him - something. However, the man simply walked to a chair, patted it and said, "Sit."

Dean obeyed, sitting down in the red chair rigidly. "I have pain pills you can take," Crowley muttered, "but I don't expect you trust me enough to take medicine."

The eldest Winchester confirmed this with an immediate, "Hell no!"

"Well, be prepared because this does sting. More than just a bit," Crowley added as he picked up an odd silver instrument. 

"What's that?" Dean questioned, hoping the panic in his voice wasn't leaking through.

Crowley smirked. "My own little design. Now, sit back, relax and try not to scream too loud."

Dean failed miserably at this task. As soon as the heated silver touched his skin, he let out a blood curdling scream. Hot, white pain sparked through his entire body and it wasn't until Crowley pulled the tool away that he realized he had began to seize. 

"Luckily, it only takes a moment to do," Crowley announced packing the tool away. "Now about that payment."

Dean ignored the man as he stumbled out of his seat, aftershocks of pain causing him to sway. He gripped the counter in front of him as he stared into the large oval mirror directly ahead. There was his reflection as usual. Green eyes, too many freckles, a bit of scruff but something had changed. Instead of the large teeth marks that haunted him his entire life he saw nothing but smooth skin. He ran his finger over it tentatively only to pull it back immediately with a hiss.

"You'll be sore for awhile," Crowley explained. 

Dean ignored this comment. Instead he rushed at the man and hugged him tightly. He heard a surprised, "oof!" then Crowley was chuckling. "If you really want to show your appreciation you could always use those pretty lips to -"

Dean pulled back, narrowing his eyes. "What?"

"Use those pretty lips to tell everyone how great and kind and righteous I am," Crowley said with a sarcastic smile. "It's only fair."

"Alright, I'll - I'll talk you up to some Omegas," Dean muttered.

"Fantastic!" Crowley cried, slapping him roughly on the shoulder blade. "Now get the hell out of my shop."

Dean didn't hesitate to run from the shop before his good mood was spoiled. He walked down the street and for once he wasn't tugging on his collar to cover up the scar. No one was staring at his mark. In fact, the Alphas walking passed were staring at him for a completely different reason. From a distance he seemed like an unmarked Omega. Dean grinned as he continued down the street and back to the shelter. The first thing he did was head straight to his room, where he pulled off his shirt and replaced it with a black v neck one. He stared at his reflection a few more times before heading out into the hallway. The Omegas surrounding him openly gaped as he passed, showing off his smooth, untainted skin. Instead of feeling self-conscious he was quite proud. Everything was fine until he almost collided with Castiel. The man looked up at him, eyes growing a bit widely as they always did. 

"Dean."

"Cas," he replied shortly. 

"Umm did you - the supplies? Did you get the supplies?" Cas asked, eyes skimming over Dean as a quizzical expression formed on his face.

"No, I actually ran into - an old friend," he said. "I can get them later."

"That's alright, Dean. We have to leave for Bobby's in the next few minutes or we'll -"

Cas, who was obviously trying to put his finger on what was different, landed on the bare spot on Dean's neck where his teethmarks should have been. The man took a step back as if he had been slapped in the face. Dean had been expecting this and quite frankly he didn't care too much. "What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Your marks," Cas whispered. "Yours marks are gone. How can this be?"

"That friend I was telling you about took care of them for me."

"What does that mean?" Cas asked, pacing back and forth. "Does that mean you're not my mate anymore? Am I not your Alpha? It still feels like you're mine."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked sharply.

Cas stopped walking. "I am so sorry. I should not have said that. I uh - this is just a very distressing time for me and I'm confused. Please forgive me."

Deep down Dean was getting off on this a bit. Seeing Cas being so uncertain about his future and his fate - it felt good to have the situation flipped. 

"We're still mates," Dean explained reluctantly. "Just got a little plastic surgery work done."

"Oh," Cas said, relief flooding his face. "Well, I'm glad you were able to get that fixed."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not," Cas said seriously. "The only thing worse than being an out of control knot head that ruins someones life is being reminded every day that I was one. I'm glad it's gone."

Dean frowned. "I don't get you."

"I don't quite get myself either, so don't feel too bad," the Alpha muttered with a shy smile. "Are we still heading to Bobby's?"

"Oh shit. Yeah. We better hurry up. If we're late Sam will pull out bitch face number 1,700,434 and that's not a pretty one," Dean replied with an eye roll. "Meet me outside in twenty."

Thirty minutes later (Dean might have stopped to check out his neck a few times) the two were stuffed into the Impala with their bags. Cas looked extremely uncomfortable with the situation.

"You don't like Omegas driving?" Dean questioned roughly.

"It's not that," he promised. "I just tend to get carsick."

"What?" Dean demanded. "Why are you just now telling me this?"

"I didn't think it was of import," Cas muttered, clutching his stomach.

Dean rolled his eyes long and heavy. "Oh yeah - going on a 45 minute car ride when you suffer from car sickness is definitely not an important detail to mention."

"I apologize, Dean."

"Yeah, yeah. But if you throw up on my seats, I'm going to kick your ass."

Cas nodded and with that Dean sped off down the road. They drove in silence, and to Dean's extreme relief, Castiel managed to keep his breakfast and lunch down. It was nearly thirty minutes into the drive before Cas spoke up.

"Dean?"

"Cas?" he repeated a bit sarcastically.

Cas smiled softly. "I'm thinking of a person."

"Okay?" Dean asked in confusion. 

"You know," Cas said suggestively. "A person."

"Did you smoke something before you got in?"

Cas' eyebrows scrunched up comically. "No, I thought this was the order of things."

"Are you asking me for a threesome?"

Red flushed from Cas' cheeks all the way down to his chest. "No, it's a game, Dean. I think of a person and you get 21 questions and - why are you laughing?"

This, unfortunately, only fueled his laughter even more. Tears actually began leaking down his cheeks. Castiel to his surprise began to chuckle too.

"I'm awkward, aren't I?"

"A bit," Dean agreed as he wiped his eyes. "But that makes you special."

"Special?" Cas asked softly.

Dean gulped. "I mean - to the Omega community."

"Ah," Cas repeated.

They sat in silence again after that. Dean was trying to wrap his head around the fact that Cas had just made him laugh that hard when the Alpha cleared his throat.

"Are you still thinking of a person?" Dean asked with a grin.

"I am," Cas said. "But not for a game. I was wondering what wolf helped you today? Maybe I could recommend him to some of my Omegas."

Dean tried not to flinch when Cas referred to the members of the shelter as his. He was unsuccessful. 

"Let me correct myself," Cas said quickly. "The Omegas I work with."

"Thanks," Dean muttered gratefully. "And no, you don't want to do that. The dude seems like a douche bag."

"Really?" Cas asked curiously. "I thought he was a friend of yours."

Oh shit. Dean's eyes darted to Cas, who was carefully watching him, then back to the road. "I may have exaggerated that friend bit."

"How much?"

"Completely. I actually just met him at the store and he agreed to help."

Cas' eyebrows pulled together again. "What's his name?"

"Crowley."

Dean was surprised when he heard a low growl come from Cas. "Crowley?" he demanded loudly, giving Dean the urge to lower his head in submission. One which he successfully fought off. "Do you realize who he is? He's one of the biggest Omega bashers in the whole state. You know of his most famous drawing."

"I do?"

"Yes!" Cas insisted, face flushed red for a completely different reason. "The one on main street."

Dean's stomach rolled violently. The picture Cas was referring to was of three Alphas in a row, teeth bared and chests puffed out. Underneath all of their feet were their Omegas, all depicted as crying and weak. Dean had been the one to start the petition to bring the painting down. 

"I didn't know."

"That is not the point! He's an Alpha, Dean! A strange Alpha who randomly spotted you at the store and offered you help and you fell for that?" Cas asked, practically screaming. "He could have KILLED you or raped you -"

"So you two are on the same level!"

"NO!" Cas yelled. "I know I'm a bad person. Crowley doesn't. He thinks he's right. He could have tried to bite you or had his friends bite you and that would have killed you! You are a powerful figure in the Omega community and you can't be so reckless and you can't -"

"Are you giving me ORDERS?" Dean questioned in disbelief.

Cas bit his lip so hard it looked like he actually drew blood. "No," he said voice lowering considerably. "I would just like for you to be careful."

"Why?" Dean demanded. "Because you don't want your property to get scuffed up?"

Cas growled again. It echoed through the car and sent tingles down Dean's spine. "I care about you, Dean! Can't you see that? Can't you feel it? If I had waited - if I had let you choose -"

"You think I would have chosen you?"

"What do you think?" Cas asked softly.

Dean thought back to the day he first saw Cas. Just seeing the Alpha had triggered his heat an entire year earlier. That right there had made several doctors scratch their head and mutter something about, "fate" and "connections". He remembered kissing Cas - his first kiss in fact, and if he to admit it to himself, he was always happy that it was Cas. But after that was the blurry chaos, the sharp pain, the screams of horror -

"I don't know," Dean said quietly. 

Cas had a strangely pained look on his face that he shook off once they arrived at Bobby's house. "Look, Dean - I didn't mean for this to be a bad car ride. I wanted to have fun with you. I do still want to be your friend."

"It's alright. Shit happens," Dean replied. "But I should tell you, when I talked to Sam and Bobby on the phone about you coming they didn't seem too thrilled. I mean they said yes but don't expect them to all Driving Miss Daisy or anything."

"I should expect something more like Misery?" Cas asked playfully.

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled. "Don't worry. I won't let them break your legs."

The two of them headed up the creaky stairs to Bobby's house. As soon as Dean knocked, the door popped open and Bobby was embracing Dean with a tight hug.

"There he is!" he said, patting Dean's back roughly. "Missed you boy!"

Cas took a step forward, hand outstretched. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Singer. I'm Castiel."

Bobby looked Cas up and down, before turning his back to him and muttering, "Dean, we need to talk. This aint a good idea."

"Why?"

Bobby barely had time to say, "It's Sam" before the overly tall man walked out to the porch, took one look at Castiel and punched him directly in the face.


	6. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to have more smuttiness in this chapter but it didn't really seem to fit so it's a bit limited. Thank you all for your amazing comments! It makes me even more excited to update for you!

Dean pressed a bag of frozen peas to Cas' face, earning a long, drawn out hiss.

"Don't be such a baby," Dean said. "It doesn't look that bad."

That was a complete lie. Not only had Sam punched Cas as hard as he could, but he also had been wearing his class ring. Along with the deep, purple bruise was a long jagged cut. Castiel frowned up at Dean from Bobby's chair. "I find that hard to believe."

"If you're expecting me to apologize, you're gonna be disappointed."

"I'm not," Cas assured. "If anything it should be me who apologizes. I was so excited to spend time with you that I did not take into consideration how your family would feel about it."

"Yeah, Yeah. You just keep icing this eye, Rocky. We don't need you walking around lookin' like the Orcs from Lord of the Rings," Dean muttered before heading down the dusty hallway and outside onto the porch where he found Sam sitting on the old swing. 

"Sam."

"If you're expecting me to apologize, you're gonna be disappointed."

"God, we really are brothers," Dean muttered before sitting down next to the tall man. "Nah, I'm not mad at you Sam. If the tables were turned I would've killed the guy. I just wanted to say goodbye. Cas and I are gonna head out."

"What? No! You just got here!" Sam complained.

"Well, Cas drove with me and seeing as how you can't be in the same room without punching him."

"I can. I just - I needed to get that out okay?" Sam said, bright eyes staring at Dean intently. "Why are you hanging out with that son of a bitch?"

Dean scratched his neck uncomfortably. "I don't know. I guess because we work together and we agreed to be friends so it wouldn't be awkward."

"Do you like him?" Sam asked quietly.

The eldest Winchester shrugged. "He's different than I expected. He's a good guy."

"Who stole your freedom and -"

Dean cut Sam off before he could launch into the speech he had given him a few minutes ago. "And if I can try to forgive him, you can too. For me."

Sam pulled out a particularly impressive bitch face but still nodded his head. "I'll do my best."

"Alright, I'm gonna go take Cas for a walk. See what he wants to do. Try not to punch anyone while I'm gone."

Dean walked back into the house and found Cas tentatively poking his bruised face. 

"Hey! You're suppose to be icing it!"

"It got too cold," Cas muttered.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on. We're going for a walk."

Cas threw down the bag of peas and followed him out the back door without question. They walked through the salvage yard to Dean's favorite spot. It was a plain dirt road that led to a small patch of water where he, Bobby and John would fish when he was younger. He plopped down on his favorite rock and patted the spot next to him. Cas joined him immediately.

"So, Sam says he's sorry," Dean lied.

"No, he didn't."

"Alright, no he didn't," Dean agreed. "But he's not going to punch you in the face again. That's something, right?"

"If you're trying to convince me to stay, you don't have to. I'll stay here as long as you want," Cas promised, staring at Dean intently.

"You're a strange guy."

Cas smiled softly. "How so?"

"Well, you listen to me like you're the Omega in the relationship," Dean mused.

"Relationship?" 

"Work relationship," Dean corrected. "And you just let my brother punch you in the face and you didn't retaliate at all."

"I deserved it," Cas said with a shrug. "Besides, I'm fairly used to getting punched in the face.

"Oh. You into some freaky BDSM stuff?" Dean asked slyly.

Cas rolled his eyes but grinned. "You seem to keep forgetting the virgin bit. It was my mom. My dad left when I was little and she kinda went crazy."

"He left?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yeap. He walked out on us. Nobody knows why. I overheard my mom telling her friends that she would rather be a widow than be abandoned. It's apparently a huge embarrassment," Cas said, sarcasm lacing his tone. "When I wouldn't - when I wouldn't go after you and 'force you to be submissive', she became really violent. I eventually went to live with my older cousins."

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean muttered, and he was surprised to find that he really was.

Cas shook his head. "Nothing to be sorry about, Dean. My cousins are good people. A little on the wild side but good."

"Then how are you so conservative?" Dean questioned with a light smile.

Cas returned it. "They always said I looked like I had a stick shoved up my ass. They spent most of their time pranking me in order to 'break me in'. I guess it didn't work."

"Well, they are older than you. It's their job," Dean mused. "I always messed with Sam when he was younger. When he went on his very first date, I put itching powder in his boxers."

Cas' eyes snapped open in surprise. "You did not!"

"I did," Dean said with a grin. "He came back and asked dad to take him to go to the hospital because he thought he had caught the Clap from holding her hand."

Cas burst into laughter and Dean joined him. They didn't stop until they were both red faced and tearful. Dean looked over at Cas as he wiped his eyes and he felt little butterflies daring to dance around in his belly. Cas realized he was staring and he immediately latched onto his eyes. Dean had never been comfortable with prolonged eye contact. Usually he would let his eyes dart to the air just above someone's shoulders when they were talking but now he was staring a hole through Cas and Cas in return was gazing at him like he had all the answers to life.

Mother nature must have grown tired of their staring contest because soon there was a sharp crack of lightning, followed by a hard down pour of rain. It hammered down on their hands, ruining the moment completely.

"Shit! Come on!" Dean yelled, grabbing Cas' hand and pulling him along. He led them into Bobby's tool shed to escape from the storm. 

"We can wait until it lightens up then we can -" 

Dean's voice trailed off as he took in Cas' appearance in the dimly lit shed. His black hair was drenched and sticking up wildly. Little droplets of water littered his face, running across his puffy, chapped lips and making their way down his neck. Dean had the strong urge to lean down and catch them with his tongue. Dean stared into the intense blue eyes that were currently roaming over his face before making an impulsive decision. He rested one hand on the side of Cas' face, leaned forward and captured his lips with his own. Cas let out a surprised, broken moan against his mouth that went straight to Dean's dick. He backed the man up against the wall, devouring his mouth. It only took Cas a moment to catch up then he was running his hands over Dean's shoulders and scratching down to the small of his back. The rain was beating down even harder now and it was somehow fueling Dean's stupidity. He reached down and ran his hands under the band of Cas' tight black pants, tugging on them slightly.

"Dean," Cas moaned, gripping him tighter.

Dean pulled back immediately, staring at the man in horror. "I shouldn't have done that."

Cas let pain flash across his face for a brief moment then it was replaced with a stoney expression. "No, I'm sorry, Dean. This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come."

Dean took a step back, running his hand through his hair. "This is so fucked."

Cas took off his jacket, handing it to him. "Here. Go up to the house and get into some dry clothes. I need a moment alone anyway."

Dean took it gratefully and without hesitation headed into the roaring storm. When he walked into Bobby's small kitchen, he found the old man and Sam staring at him with raised eyebrows. He shook his head, unable to speak. Instead he stumbled upstairs with guilt and shame resting heavy in his belly and a rock hard cock between his legs. Once the door was closed securely, he took said erection out and wrapped a saliva slick hand around it. He walked with heavy feet to the window where he saw the tool shed in the distance. He thought of Cas' lips, his scruffy beard, his deep moans -

"Fuck," he mumbled as he began to jack himself faster. "Cas. Fuck."

He pictured Cas doing the same thing he was but instead of a slick cock, it would be knot forming on his dick right now. Dean's hips hitched back instinctively as if searching for it. It would be thick, no doubt. It would probably damn near split him in half. As much as he daydreamed about it, he had never taken a knot before. He could never trust anyone that much. But oh God - what if he trusted Cas? What if he let Cas?

Two more strokes and Dean fell over the edge, biting his wrist to stop from screaming Cas' name. The white, hot release only brought a moment of relief then he was back to panicking. He quickly cleaned up his mess, not wanting Bobby to find it and skin him alive and headed back downstairs. He stopped in his tracks when he found Cas at the table with Bobby and Sam, both who looked extremely uncomfortable but were chatting lightly with him all the same.

"Dean," Sam said in relief. 

Cas' head snapped up and for one long moment nothing else in the world existed. That was until Bobby cleared his throat, rolled his eyes and muttered, "No staring contests in my kitchen, ya idjits."

Dean immediately latched on to Bobby's ugly carpet as he walked with lead feet to the table and sat down, refusing to look up at Cas.

"Here," Bobby said, shoving a beer into his hand. "You look like ya need it."

Dean took it gratefully, chugging half of it. Cas shifted in his seat and said, "So Sam. How is school going?"

"It's fine," Sam muttered, voice oddly tight. "Be better if it weren't so far away and I could see these guys more."

"Eh, I don't need no fancy pants college kids following you here," Bobby huffed. 

"Did you consider college, Dean?" Cas asked quietly.

Dean looked up to see blue eyes watching him closely. He cleared his throat and prayed his voice didn't come out shaky. "Nah, figured I'd leave the brainy stuff to Sasquatch. Wait. Did you?" he asked suddenly feeling inferior.

"Yes, but very briefly. I went for two years to become a lawyer but then I found my true calling."

"Cleaning up your own mess basically," Sam shot back.

Cas simply nodded. "Something like that."

The conversation continued and Dean could see Sam trying his best to despise Cas but with each new topic, the youngest Winchester was finding it hard to do. It felt surreal to see his brother and Bobby openly chatting to the man who they once hid him from. If John Winchester was still around, Cas never would have made it over the threshold. They would be burying the body instead of finishing the last of Bobby's beers. When night rolled in, Bobby yawned widely and said he was hitting the sack. Sam and Dean exchanged long hugs and a few deep rib pokes then the tall man turned to Cas, and to Dean's surprise he clapped him on the back and said goodbye, though his mouth still formed a thin frown. 

The ride back to the shelter was long and awkward, and Dean was torn with the urge to punch Cas and hold his hand. He knew it wasn't the Alphas fault that he reacted the way he did but what concerned him was the fact that the kiss wasn't sparked by any wolfy urges or because of their fucked up connection. It was something he wanted. He had gotten off to the image of Cas' face and body more times than he could count but reacting to something like that was dangerous. If he really started to fall for the man he would be submitting into the stereotypical Omega role which he hated passionately. By the time they arrived at the shelter, Dean's mind was made up. He knew what he had to ask of Cas, but it would hurt more than he cared to admit. 

"Cas?" he asked, putting the car into park.

The blue eyed man turned to him slowly. "Yes?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

Cas nodded quickly. "Anything you like Dean."

"I want - I want you to ask Hannah out." His stomach rolled violently as the words came out his mouth.

Cas squinted his eyes. "What?"

"Knowing you're available and working side by side with you - it's messing me up, you know? And it would just be easier if you were moving on."

"Dean, even if I was with someone else -"

"I know," Dean assured. "Damn it, I know, Cas. But for me. Please. Just ask her out. She'll say yes."

Cas shifted uncomfortably. "If that's what you really want."

"It is," Dean said a firm nod. 

"Alright, I'll - ask her out tomorrow," Cas promised. "Thank you for tonight, Dean. It meant a lot to spend time with your family."

"No problem, Cas. See you tomorrow at work, buddy."

Cas sent him a brief smile then he was climbing out of the Impala and Dean was suddenly all alone. He leaned his head against the steering wheel, taking in deep breaths and trying to convince himself that he didn't just made a huge mistake.


	7. Heat

Word of Hannah and Cas' new relationship spread like wildfire around the shelter. It was an ideal pairing many said. Hannah had always been Cas' right-hand man after all, and she knew him better than anyone. It was so "ideal". Dean decided the next person to utter that atrocious word would be punched directly in their ideal face. It had been his idea, his grand plan, and that was the only thing stopping him from cussing Cas out every time they were within 10 feet of each other. It had only been two weeks since Dean's suggestion and already the two had claimed the title of "boyfriend and girlfriend." Hannah always seemed overly smug when she came to Dean with orders now, as if she had won some grand battle. He fought the urge to remind her Castiel was his mate and she would never be able to change that. Dean rarely talked to anyone now, and spent all of his time working. When his job was done, he would volunteer in departments that he knew nothing about just to keep himself busy. He even started helping Jo pick up shifts at the Roadhouse.

"Distracting yourself is only gonna work for so long," the sassy blonde reminded him for the umpteenth time as she threw a pile of clothes at him.

Dean caught it moodily and began stuffing them into boxes with little care. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, okay," she replied sarcastically. "So, you're fine with Hannah boinking Castiel?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"Because he's your mate. And more importantly because you like him."

"Do not," he shot back childishly. "Now help me fold, Harvelle, or I'm kicking you off my table."

"It was my table first," she mumbled but began to help him anyway. 

Okay, yeah so Dean might a little bit jealous. He hadn’t expected Cas to go all in with Hannah like this. But then again the man went all in with everything. Worse than the jealousy was the emptiness sitting heavy in his belly from not spending time with Cas. He couldn't be around him anymore knowing that he was with Hannah, and after a few attempts, Cas seemed to sense this and stopped trying to speak to him. In fact, the gorgeous douche bag had been gone for the past three days. He had taken off to help an Omega family in need, leaving Hannah in charge. Instead of actually working, Hannah spent most of her time bragging about Cas to the Omegas around her.

"His lips are so soft," she assured with a wide smile. "And he's sweet. Very humble about everything."

"I bet you two will get married," Bela announced.

Hannah sighed. "We'll see. Most officiants will only perform the ceremony if the couple is mated or plans to be mated."

"That is a shame," Bela muttered.

Dean smirked from behind the box of clothes. "Yeah, what a shame," he mumbled.

Jo grinned but stomped on his foot all the same. "Be nice."

Dean scrunched his face up. "Be nice," he mimicked. "Didn't see you being so nice to that Alpha sniffing all over Garth yesterday."

Jo flushed red. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, let's just agree that we both don't know diddlysquat."

Before the young blonde could open her mouth to protest, Dean heard Hannah let out a surprised squeak. "Castiel! I didn't expect you back so soon."

Dean dropped the label gun in his hand. It clattered to the ground noisily causing half of the room to turn in his direction. He could feel the blood rushing to his face and despite his best attempts to resist, he still peeked up at Castiel when he was bending down to grab it. Of course, the Alpha was staring directly at him. Dean breathed in the man's scent, letting it wash over him completely before turning and walking back to Jo. He could feel Castiel's eyes on him for a moment longer, then he saw a flash of movement and looked up in time to see Hannah lean over and kiss Cas directly on the lips. This time the poor label gun cracked in half. Cas kissed the petite woman back slowly but nowhere near as passionately as he had Dean in the barn or against the lockers. Where he stole your freedom at fourteen, Dean reminded himself firmly. However, the wave of anger was not lingering because of that horrid memory, but because Hannah was now slipping her arms around Cas' waist and whispering, "Do you want to come to my room tonight?"

Cas glanced over at Dean who looked down immediately. "I can do that. I'll bring the books over and we can look at the finances."

"That's not what I had in mind," Hannah said with a smile. 

Cas' eyebrows pulled together almost comically. "Oh."

Dean couldn't hear anything else after that. He was too busying seeing red. He was burning with jealously. In fact, his skin felt like it was on fire. He stretched his neck, trying to shake off the feeling but it only seemed to get worse. He was starting to feel clammy, almost flu-like. He stared down at his hands and found them to be shaking. What the hell was going on?

"Dean?" Castiel asked suddenly.

Dean looked up at Cas in surprise. He cleared his throat in attempt to steady his voice. "What's up?"

Cas' fists were clenched tightly by his side. "I think - I think you should go to your room."

"Excuse me?" Dean demanded as another wave of heat rolled through his body. 

"Your room," Cas repeated in a strained voice, nostrils flaring widely.

Dean walked around the table, crossing his arms firmly. "Are you grounding me?"

"No, Dean -"

Hannah spoke up. "Castiel has asked you to do something, Dean."

More thick heat formed in Dean's stomach. "AND? Last time I checked this whole organization was about free will. Not being a submissive bitch."

"It is! I would never order any of you around." Cas assured. "Dean, you're going into heat."

Dean staggered back in surprise. "Oh shit."

Now that he was focusing on the intense burn on his skin, he realized Castiel was right. But this heat was different than the others. It had came on too strong and too fast, like his very first one. He locked eyes with Cas and realized it was because of him. He was causing Dean's heat to hit like this. In fact, looking over the mental calendar in his head, he shouldn't be in this predicament for another three months. As if one cue, a gush of warm liquid began to flow out of him. Cas took a step back as if he had been slapped in the face. Next to Dean, Jo sniffed the air. 

"Yeah, I think I can smell it," Jo said sympathetically. 

Dean heard the other Omegas around him also murmur apologizes because they knew what he was about to go through. He didn't seem to be able to hear them though because all he could focus on was the Alpha standing in front of him looking and smelling like heaven. He had been around other Alphas during his heats and although he wanted to jump their bones, he never lost control around them. Control seemed to be the last thing on his mind right now. He just knew he wanted Cas. Scratch that. He needed him, and if he didn't get him soon he felt like he might pass out.

Hannah turned to Jo. "Take him to his room, Jo."

Dean shook his head. "Cas," he muttered. "Will you take me?"

Hannah turned on him sharply but Cas spoke up first. "Dean, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Please," Dean urged, barely able to stop from touching him right there in front of everyone. 

Cas glanced at the crowd of Omegas watching him then nodded once. "Okay but let's hurry before it kicks in."

The pair walked away from the crowd. Dean's skin was crawling with the urge to be touched which didn't seem likely because Cas was walking on the other side of the hall, several feet from Dean, staring straight ahead with his fist still in tight balls. When they reached Dean's room Cas opened the door and said, "Here you are. I'll have someone bring y-"

Dean cut Cas off with a sloppy kiss. The Alpha went rigid under his touch. Dean ignored this as he backed Cas up to the bed, pushed him down and straddled his waist.

"No!" Cas protested against his lips. "Please, Dean. You must stop."

"Why?" Dean begged. "You want me, right?"

Cas' face hardened but he said, "More than anything."

This fueled Dean's heat even more. "God, I want you, Cas. Wanted you the day I met you, wanted you in the shed, want you every fucking day."

Dean leaned down to suck a large welt on Cas' neck. The man let out a broken moan. "Dean, we can't do this. Please, stop."

"But you want me," Dean reminded. "You said it and I can feel it, Cas."

He reached down and gripped Cas through his pants. His hard cock was even bigger than Dean dreamed it would be, and that was saying something. The blue-eyed man let out a loud groan and bucked into the touch. "Dean!"

"Yeah, Cas. Please fuck me. Please knot me," Dean begged, no longer caring about anything but making the awful heat disappear.

"I - I can't," Cas moaned out, pushing Dean away again. "Don't ask this of me."

"But I've never been knotted before," Dean moaned against Cas' ear. "And I bet yours would feel so good."

Cas froze underneath him. "You've never been knotted?"

"No," Dean assured. "Not by anyone."

Cas let out a small growl and leaned up to kiss him. It only lasted for a fraction of a second then Cas pulled away again. Dean scowled. "Is this because of Hannah?"

"Hannah?" Cas asked in disbelief. "I don't c- I don't look at her that way, Dean. I'm trying for you but there's nothing there."

"Have you fucked her?" Dean asked as he pulled away to stare into Cas' eyes.

Cas shook his head. "No."

"Don't," Dean muttered as he began to unbutton Cas' shirt. "I know it's selfish but just don't."

Cas reached down to grab Dean's hands. "We can't do this. You're not yourself."

"I am," Dean said as he raised his hand to wipe away a line of sweat from his forehead. His skin felt like it was on fire. "Want you, Cas. Want you, Alpha."

Cas let out a small gasp in surprise. "What?"

"Alpha," Dean moaned against his chest. "My Alpha."

Cas pulled Dean down to him and smashed their lips together. He was rougher this time, sticking his tongue deep inside Dean's mouth but God, he was not complaining. He began to unbutton Cas' pants and that seemed to snap the man back into reality because he was pushing away from Dean again. "No," he panted heavily. "No. We - Fuck. We can't."

"Don't you want to knot me, Cas? Don't you want to breed me up?" Dean moaned. "Fill me with babies."

Cas let out a loud, broken moan and thrust his hips upward. Dean ground his erection against Cas', causing them both to moan in unison. "Got a breeding kink, Cas? Want to see my belly all warm and swollen with your pups?"

Cas let out another moan and flipped Dean on to his back. All he could think was Alpha, knot, breed so he was highly disappointed when Cas fled from the bed, falling into the nearby wall. The man was trembling and shaking his head. "Not like this. Can't like this. I'm so sorry."

Dean let out a cry in protest but the Alpha was sprinting to the door. Just before he disappeared, Dean thought he heard a tiny sob escape the man's mouth and then he was completely alone, left to deal with the intense heat by himself.

The first night was the worst night of his entire life. He spent the next few hours fucking himself with his own fingers. He came half a dozen times but it didn't satisfy him at all. His heat had never felt like this before. Now that he knew what his Alpha felt like, knew how big he was, the sounds he made when he was being pleasured - it was too much to deal with. Dean passed out the next time he came. When he woke up, Jo was knocking on his door and he barely had the energy to throw a sheet over himself. When the blonde walked in, she gave him a small smile, all of her usual sarcasm gone.

"Drink," she demanded, pressing a glass of water to his lips.

Dean groaned but drank it anyway. 

"Eat as much of this as you can," Jo said, pressing a piece of bread into his hands.

Dean stared down at in disgust but still forced the dry wheat into his mouth and swallowed it down with another large gulp of water. Jo seemed satisfied with this and sat the glass and plate down beside his bed. 

"I'd change the sheets but you're just going to mess them up again," Jo muttered. "But I did bring you something."

She pulled a large, pink dildo out of her bag and thrust it into his hands. Dean's cheeks burned with shame but he took if gratefully. "Why'd it have to be pink?" he mumbled grumpily. 

"Because that's all that was left," she explained. "And I thought it would be hilarious."

Dean grinned for a split second then another wave of heat hit and Jo stood up, heading for the door. "Hang in there, Dean."

Dean nodded and once he was alone he immediately stripped off the sheet and began to use the dildo on his throbbing hole. It felt great but it wasn't enough. He found himself chanting Cas' name as he thrust the long, pink tool in and out of himself vigorously. When he hit the sensitive patch of nerves inside, he was practically sobbing his Alpha's name and he didn't stop until he heard Cas' deep voice say, "Dean?"

Dean's head snapped up immediately. He looked up expectantly and was disappointed when he found Cas was on the other side of the door.

"Cas," he pleaded as he drove the dildo deeper in. "Cas, please."

"I - I just came to check on you, Dean. Is there anything you need?"

"You," Dean choked out. "I just need you."

"No, you don't," Cas assured. "Did Jo bring you - something to help relieve some of the pain?"

"Yeah she brought me a bright, pink dildo," Dean complained.

He heard Cas chuckle lightly and that sound went straight through him. He grabbed his dick and began to tug on it, pressure building extremely fast.

"I'm sorry you don't like the color choice," Cas offered and Dean could almost picture his shy smile and the blush on his cheeks.

"It's not big enough either - not like you," Dean panted out as sharp waves of pleasure began to course through him. "Cas, say something."

"What do you want me to say, Dean?" Cas asked quietly.

"Oh god!" Dean moaned. "That! Cas, say my name."

"Dean?" Cas repeated curiously and that's all it took for Dean to still, cry out and paint his chest with his own spunk.

From behind the door he heard Cas take in a sharp breath. "Did you just - oh fuck. I have to go. If you need anything - fuck."

And then the rough, scratchy voice was gone and Dean's only friend in sight was the pink dildo sticking out of his ass.


	8. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about not posting for awhile. I was a day behind and my awesome beta reader hasn't got a chance to send me a revised copy of this but I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer, so I'm posting it a bit prematurely. I'm very sorry if there's a lot of mistakes.

When Dean woke up and found heat was no longer radiating off his skin, he allowed himself  a customary breath of relief before going into full panic mode. He sat up on his bed, hands covering his face in attempt to block out the rest of the world as the memories poured back into his now clear mind - Cas on his bed, below him, grinding against him, moaning like a porn star. Dean felt arousal stir in his belly but quickly pushed it aside. He had spent the last four days being aroused. Now, he needed to find some clarity about that the fact that he had begged Cas to fuck him and even came with the man on the other side of the door. 

"Oh God," Dean groaned as he remembered calling Cas his Alpha. "Good fucking job, Winchester."

He sat on his bed for nearly twenty minutes, contemplating whether or not he should pack his bags and try to climb out the window. Once he reminded himself that he was located on the third floor , that he was not, in fact , Batman, and would die if he attempted the venture, he went to the mirror and gave himself two sharp smacks. 

"You're okay," he told his reflection. "Everyone here has been through the same thing. They aren't going to judge you. Cas isn't going to judge you."

He soon found this to be true. When he walked hesitantly into the main hall of the shelter, a few people looked up but they just smiled at him and continued on with their work. Only his friends actually approached him. Jo slapped his shoulder and sent him a wink. "Feelin' better horn ball? Did my little present work out for ya? I named him Ron."

"Great, I got fucked by a Weasley," Dean groaned. "And let's not forget that you broke your closet door in half when you were in heat, so let's not start comparing stories."

Jo flushed for a moment while Garth opened and closed his mouth as if debating whether or not he wanted to hear details. The man was smart enough to remain silent.

"So," Dean began awkwardly not really just where to begin.

Jo didn't miss a beat. She turned back to their table and said, "Your heat put us way behind. We were used to you covering our slack. We really need to get this crap done."

Garth groaned. "Oh great."

Dean raised an eyebrow but the other man simply nodded in the opposite direction. Dean looked up in time to see Hannah storming into the crowded hallway looking uptight as ever, but now there was anger and bitterness lining every inch of her face.

"What crawled up her ass and died?" Dean muttered.

"You," Jo shot back.

"I'll admit, I've been in a lot of ass but I can wholeheartedly promise I've never been in hers."

Garth chuckled. "No, she means you kind of ruined her relationship."

Dean's lips pressed into a tight frown. "I don't know what you mean."

"Well, Cas came out of your room shaking and sporting a hickey as large as Texas," Jo explained. "He ended things with Hannah immediately. She isn't taking it well."

Surprisingly, Dean didn't feel satisfied by this news. Quite the opposite in fact - he felt bad for her. He had used her as a tool to make himself feel better. Granted he did think she and Cas could work out but it still had been selfish. "I should apologize."

Jo scrunched up her eyebrows. "Why? He is your mate. She never even asked your permission. That's a little fucked up if you ask me."

"Well, I'm not asking you, Harvelle , so shush," Dean complained. "I'll be back."

Dean weaved in and out of the crowd, getting closer to the black haired woman. He was just a few feet when he slammed into someone hard, stumbled backwards, tripped over a box and fell flat on his ass. His head immediately snapped up looking for the source of his red cheeks (not the face kind) and found Castiel staring at him with wide, anxious eyes.

"Dean. I'm - I'm so sorry. Here," Cas said as he offered his hand.

Dean took it, allowing himself to be pulled closely towards Cas. The last time he saw Cas, the man was beneath him, moaning and bucking into his touches. Dean's eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head at the memory but he managed to keep staring into the blue ones in front of him. Cas seemed to be revisiting the same memories because his cheeks were flushed and the light scent of the Alpha's arousal was floating through the air. They stared at each other for a long time, speaking with their eyes instead of their lips. As usual, Dean had forgotten all about the other people in the room so when he heard someone clear their throat, he was surprised to find Hannah staring at them with narrowed eyes. Dean followed her gaze down to his hand, which was still wrapped around Cas'. Quickly, he tugged it away and opened his mouth to apologize but Hannah cut him off. "I need you to sign these," she told Cas, handing him a clipboard.

Cas nodded. "I'll bring them to you when I'm done."

Hannah disappeared leaving Dean and Cas in an awkward silence. Dean managed to say, "I'm sorry about before" at the same exact time Cas said, "I hope you're not upset with me."

They both broke into big, cheesy grins. Dean was surprised to find a blush creeping up on his face. "I - I didn't mean - I don't want -"

"I know," Cas assured. "Hormones can play tricks on you. I know you don't want me in that way."

That was not at all what Dean was going to say. He was going to say, "I don't want you to think I'm a huge slut , " but instead of fighting the man, he just nodded and accepted the out. If he didn't have to explain his behavior maybe he could pretend it didn't happen. That's what he wanted, right? He was just about to change the subject when Cas' words really processed in his brain. "Why would I be upset with you?"

Cas glanced down at his feet, cheeks burning. "I allowed myself to get carried away."

"You had someone - an extremely attractive someone," Dean added teasingly, "practically humping your leg -"

"You were humping my leg at one point," Cas muttered.

"It's only normal to get tempted," Dean told him. "But you stopped it. That's all that matters."

Cas smiled weakly. "Thank you, Dean."

"I'm sorry about Hannah. I heard what happened."

"I was going to apologize to you about that," Cas said. "I tried to follow your request and court her but I could never feel anything toward her like I do with y-"

The Alpha literally bit his lip to keep anymore words from leaking out. If Dean wasn't so mortified, he would think it looked rather cute. Cas glanced up at him sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," Dean muttered. "I never should have ask ed you to do that. I never should have used Hannah like a pawn. I want to apologize to her."

"I don't think she'll like that much," Cas admitted. "Just trust me when I say, I've done enough apologizing for the both of us."

Dean nodded. "Well, I guess I should go. Jo has been struggling to hold down the fort without me."

"Actually Dean, I was hoping you would go somewhere with me," Cas said suddenly. "I have a surprise for you."

"Yeah?" Dean asked hesitantly.

Cas nodded. "I had an idea while you were -"

"Fucking myself with a pink dildo?"

Cas blushed profusely. "While you were in heat. It was kind of inspired by Crowley."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I can be excited over anything Crowley inspired."

"Trust me, Dean. You will like this surprise, though I cannot promise you that we'll get the results," Cas said softly.

"Oh my god, Cas! Just tell me!" Dean complained.

"I'll show you," Cas said. "Meet me outside in ten?"

Dean was out the door in five. He was surprised to find a beat up old Volkswagen waiting for him. "Dude, Cas. You're loaded," he complained. "Get a nice car."

"Why? I hate driving," Cas explained. "Now hurry before the office closes."

The pair slid into Cas' car and headed down the street. They drove about twenty minutes before Dean finally snapped and said, "WHERE are we going?"

Cas chuckled next to him. "I can imagine how eager you must've been on holidays as a child."

Dean rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. "You're not taking me to some crazy sex shop or anything are you? Because my ass is still a little too open for my liking."

Cas gripped the steering wheel tightly and shifted in his seat slightly. "No, I'm not."

"Do I bother you when I talk like that?" Dean wondered out loud.

"I don't think you want me to answer that truthfully," Cas told him.

"Then I guess you don't know me all that well," Dean huffed. "I hate liars."

"Well, I promise to never lie to you," Cas said with a reassuring smile. When Dean continued to stare at him expectantly, Cas sighed deeply. "It doesn't make me uncomfortable. It - it turns me on."

Dean took a deep breath of the air surrounding him and found that the Alpha was telling the truth. His arousal hung thick and sweet in the air around them. A small moan escaped out of his mouth before he could stop it. Cas accidentally swerved into the opposite lane but quickly pulled back into theirs with curse words leaking out of his mouth.

"You're gonna be the death of me," Cas complained.

"I can say the same thing about you."

Finally, Cas parked in front of a tall brown building with large windows. He and Castiel climbed out of the car and walked on to the sidewalk.

"What is this place?" Dean questioned.

"Hopefully, the answers to all your prayers," Cas told him hopefully. "We'll see."

Cas held the door open for him, and only after muttering something along of the lines of, "I'm not a chick" did Dean walk in first. A skinny red headed woman stared up at them from a desk as they entered.

"What can I help you gentlemen with?"

Cas flashed her his customary friendly smile that made Dean's stomach do flip flops. "I'm Castiel. This is Dean. Dr. Turner is expecting me."

The woman's eyes popped open widely. "Oh! I'll get him right away."

She scurried off and Dean barely had time to open his mouth to ask Cas what the hell was going on when a tall, black man appeared smiling widely at the pair.

"Castiel!" he said warmly, shaking the man's hands. "And you must be Dean! You can call me Rufus."

Dean returned the handshake before clearing his throat. "This is all very nice but I really would like to know what's going on."

Rufus flashed a curious look at Cas. "You didn't tell him?"

"I figured it would best if I had you around to explain the situation," Cas told him before turning to Dean. "Dean, Rufus is a specialist for Omegas and Alphas. He believes - he believes he can break our connection."

Dean stared blankly at Cas for several moments before shaking his head. "No."

"No?" Cas asked cautiously.

"He can't," Dean said. "No one can."

"There have been two cases in America this year," Rufus explained. "Granted the first one resulted in a death but the second was successful. I have explained several times to Castiel that this operation is not safe and highly unrecommended but ever since I told him about it, he's been a bit obsessed."

"How?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Follow me into my office and I'll explain."

The group walked down a brightly lit hallway until they reached a small office lined with motivational posters and graphs. Rufus motioned for them to sit down, then brought out a chart with a large heart.

"Alpha's and Omega's hearts are bigger than a Beta's because they have this thin sack here behind the Aorta. This is where your physical bond is made and remains. It's what ties you together," Rufus explained. "Getting to the sack is extremely difficult but if I can remove it, your connection will be broken."

Dean shook his head again, turning to Cas. "This sounds dangerous. I'm not risking my life for this. I came to terms with my fate."

However, the Alpha simply smiled. "The surgery is not for the Omega, Dean. It's for the Alpha."

"Are you fucking serious, Cas?" Dean demanded, suddenly filled with rage. The man took a step back in surprise. "This surgery has only been done two times and one time the person died! Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I owe it to you," Cas said, suddenly serious. "I want to do this."

Dean didn't want to ask the question that was forming on the back on his tongue but it came out anyway. "You don't want me anymore?"

Concern broke across Cas' face. "What? Of course I want you. How could you think - "

Dean lifted his hand to cut Cas off. "I don't know why I ask that. I'm just - I'm confused right now."

"There are a lot of positive things about this surgery," Rufus said suddenly as if trying to regain control of the situation. "Castiel will never be able to take on another mate but you will, Dean. Severing the connection while the Alpha is still alive will allow you to choose a new Alpha!"

Cas stuffed his fists into his pockets but Dean didn't miss the fact that they were shaking.

"This could all be over?" Dean asked in a quiet voice.

Rufus nodded. "If you want it to be."

Dean stared at Cas who was now looking at him intently. All of the years of self-hatred and bitterness - it could all end. He could be free. He could finally not be the victim anymore. He never thought that would be a possibility.

"Alright," he muttered. "Let's do it."

Rufus sighed. "Well, it's not like I can pull out a knife and start carving Cas open right now. We'll have to find an appropriate date for both of you, and Castiel will need to sign some legal documents."

Cas nodded. "Of course."

Rufus cleared his throat. "Well, I'm going to leave you two to discuss this a bit further. Just give me a call when you want to set up the surgery, Castiel."

"Thank you, Rufus."

When they were alone, Cas started to speak in a happy, rushed voice. His words were completely drowned out by the guilt building in Dean's stomach. He couldn't let Cas do something like this, could he? He was sentencing the man to his death. Not to mention that once he was "free" from Cas, he and the Alpha would no longer have any deep connection, and that made his stomach twist painfully. The more he thought about it, the more his guilt faded and anger took its place. He tuned into Cas and heard him say, "And when you told me about Crowley being able to fix your marks, I remembered Rufus, and I knew if anyone could help us -"

"SHUT UP!" Dean yelled.

Cas froze. "What is wrong, Dean?"

"You!" Dean half-yelled, poking Cas in the chest. "I actually feel guilty about this but you are in the wrong! You did this and now you should have to fix it!"

"I plan to fix it," Cas said, head tilting in confusion.

Dean was scrambling to come up with a valid argument. He was irrationally angry and had no way to release it. "Then why couldn't you just do the surgery and tell me after? Were you trying to make me feel bad for you?"

Cas looked shocked. "Of course, I wasn't. Doing this behind your back would have been wrong. This decision effects both of us."

"It doesn't effect me!" Dean promised. "I don't care. Either way, I'm free."

Cas' eyebrows pulled together. "Dean, what is this really about?"

Dean growled. "Nothing! Just fuck it - let's go home and you can schedule this thing and we can just be done with it."

Cas caught Dean's arm, turning him around. The blue eyes searched the green for a long time before a look of complete shock flashed over Cas' face. "You don't want to break the connection."

It wasn't a question but Dean still had to answer it. "I do! Why wouldn't I?"

Cas studied his face carefully. "Dean, do you have feelings for me?"

Dean's heart skipped or maybe it stopped beating completely, he didn't really care at this point. All he cared about were those big, blue eyes staring into his soul.

"That's not fair," Dean whispered, eyes flashing down to Cas' lips.

"You're right," Cas agreed. "I shouldn't have ask ed ."

Dean pulled his hand away. "Let's go home and find the best day for this surgery."

Castiel nodded once. "Of course, Dean."

 


	9. Choices

October 17th wasn't a good date because it was so close to Halloween, and Dean knew Cas liked to pass out candy to kids and ask them about the origin of their costumes like the huge nerd that he was. November 24th wouldn't work out either because he would be in the hospital for Thanksgiving and he would miss out on Dean's famous peach pie. And of course, December 14th was entirely too close to Christmas and Cas had tons of fundraising to do around that time. Cas had sat and listened to Dean's reasoning every time he came up with a day to schedule the surgery, but to Dean's intense displeasure, the Alpha solved the problem by picking a date two weeks after their first meeting with Rufus. Dean didn't want the surgery to be sped up. In fact, he wanted the exact opposite.

Castiel seemed pleased with the date, though he didn't say this out loud. In fact, he avoided talking about the surgery at all costs. Instead he would talk to Dean about trivial stuff like his opinions on peanut butter and jelly and how he preferred Spring over Fall because he enjoyed watching bees busy over the flowers.  Dean held in his urge to snap on Cas and remind him that he could be dead in two weeks. Instead, he tried to ask Cas how he felt about the situation, but every time he attempted to bring up the topic all the air left the room and a heaviness settled in his belly.

It was the night before the surgery when Dean finally snapped. Cas was walking around, cheerfully talking to the Omegas surrounding him. He had just brought in pizza from the diner down the street and everyone was smiling and laughing, and it made Dean want to throw up. He shoved away from the crowd of Omegas roughly, not bothering to apologize when he caused someone to spill their drink. He made it to the nearest exit before he fell to his knees and buried his head into his hands. He didn't cry and he was thankful for that. Instead he took deep breaths to keep away the oncoming panic attack.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up to find Castiel staring at him from the door. "Go away," he muttered as he hid his face again.

When Dean heard the door close, he was terrified that the Alpha had actually listened to him, but when he looked up he saw Cas kneeling down beside him. "Dean," he repeated in a serious voice.

"What?" he snapped.

Cas tilted his head, flashing him big, puppy dog eyes. "Please talk to me."

"How - How are you so okay?" Dean demanded. "You are having part of your heart removed tomorrow!"

Cas glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was around. They had decided it was best if they kept this to themselves so they would not alarm the other Omegas. "I'm not okay," Cas said suddenly. "I am actually quite afraid but I'm happy that I'm able to do this for you, and -"

Dean cut him off with a groan. "Just stop. You're making it worse."

Cas leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Dean's. The Omega almost whimpered at the touch. "I want to do this," he promised.

"But what if I didn't want you to?" Dean asked suddenly. "Would you still do it?"

Cas' eyebrows pulled together. "I think I learned my lesson about doing things without your permission, Dean."

Dean managed to let a low chuckle. "I'm so screwed up right now, Cas. I think it's just freaking me out that you aren't."

"I'm fairly experienced at hiding my emotions," the Alpha explained.

Dean only had a moment to consider this, then suddenly Jo and Garth were stumbling outside, laughing and kissing, and completely ruining the freakin' moment. Dean stared at them with raised eyebrows, and only when Garth pinned Jo to the wall, did he clear his throat long and loud. The pair turned around in silent horror. When Jo's eyes latched on to Dean she sighed and muttered, "Fuck."

"Never lettin' it go," Dean promised.

Castiel stood up, clearing his throat and cutting off Jo's would be threat. "If you'll excuse me. I should get some sleep. I have a long day tomorrow."

Dean followed Castiel inside, leaving Jo and Garth to do whatever the hell they were doing. "Cas, wait."

The blue-eyed man turned around slowly. "Yes, Dean?"

Dean's brain felt like a scrambled egg. He couldn't form words to explain what he needed to say. Instead he just balled his fists together and muttered "Nothing. Just - good luck, okay?"

Cas smiled. "Thank you."

The Alpha left Dean standing alone in the empty, dark hallway debating whether or not he should go back to work. Considering Jo and Garth gave themselves the rest of the day off, he thought he was entitled , too. He briefly thought about running to the liquor store to grab some whiskey to make the night go by easier but he knew his stomach was too weak to handle that at the moment. Instead he went back to his room, sprawled out on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was just getting comfortable when his phone began to buzz wildly in his pocket and with a great effort Dean tugged it out and muttered, "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam. God, why are you calling me every five seconds?"

Sam chuckled from the other end. "Because I'm two states away and I can still feel your panic."

"That's just gas from all that hippie food you're eating," Dean shot back. "Now, quit bothering me. I'm working."

"No, you're not."

"Alright, I'm not," Dean agreed.

"Have you talked to Cas today?" Sam asked in his best casual voice.

"Yes."

"And?"

"Nothing!"

"Ahh."

"Sam," Dean complained. "If you got somethin' to say -"

"I don't," Sam promised. "This decision is completely up to you, and I support you no matter what you decide."

"There's nothing to decide, Sammy!"

Sam paused for a moment then sighed. "Dean, I think it's time you accept the fact that you might have feelings for Cas."

"Do not!" Dean half-yelled, ignoring the fact that he sounded like a twelve year old girl denying her crush.

"Okay," Sam muttered. "But if you do Dean - it's okay, you know that right? I'm okay with it. Bobby's okay with it. We're a little bit hesitant and Cas probably shouldn't expect us to get him Christmas presents or anything -"

Dean growled as a vision of Cas in an over sized sweater, sipping on hot cocoa and cuddled up a Christmas tree danced in front of his eyes. "You're making this a thousand times worse, Sam!"

"I'm not trying to," the youngest Winchester insisted. "I just don't want you to regret anything, Dean."

"Whatever. I gotta go."

Sam huffed. "Call me tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean repl ied before he hung up the phone and tossed it roughly across the bed. He turned on his stomach and buried his face into a pillow. What was Sammy thinking? It's not like he could just suddenly decide to be with Cas. The man had stole n everything from him and that was wrong and he just couldn't be with someone like that. End of fucking story. But a perverse part of his brain spoke up reminding him of the man Cas had become, the organization he had built for Dean and the family he had turned his back on.

That's when Dean remembered the question Cas had ask ed him two weeks ago. The one he shoved in the back of his mind.

Do you have feelings for me?

He could almost hear the rough, gravelly voice in his head and it caused something deep to stir inside him. Suddenly, as if a light bulb had magically flicked on inside his brain, Dean realized he knew the answer to Cas' question. He jumped out of bed and half ran down the hallway until he reached the Alpha's room. His fist rained heavily on Cas' door until it sprung open. For someone who claimed to be sleeping, Cas surely looked wide awake. He didn't allow the man to say anything. Instead he pushed the door open and invited himself in, crowding in the Alpha's personal space fast.

"Yes."

Cas blinked slowly. "I'm sorry?"

"The answer to your question," Dean explained. "It's yes."

It took a moment for Cas to catch up and when he did his puffy lips fell open in surprise. "I don't understand."

"You do," Dean insisted, backing Cas up into the nearest wall.

When the man's back hit, he gulped audibly. "Dean - hav e you been drinking?"

"Nope," Dean muttered, placing a hand on the Alpha's hip.

Cas closed his eyes tightly. "Are you under any influences?"

Dean shook his head then leaned forward to capture Cas' lips with his own. To his surprise the man pushed away from him.

"I can't, Dean."

Dean growled. "Cas! Come on! I know you want me."

Cas ran his fingers through his already messy hair. "Dean, I don't just want you. I love you and I can't be your regret. Not again. I know you're feeling unsure because of the -"

Dean cut him off with another kiss, pushing him roughly into the wall. "You love me, Cas?" he asked desperately between their lips.

Cas moaned. "Yes."

"Then shut up and kiss me," Dean demanded.

It was Dean's turn to be backed roughly into the wall. Cas caught his lips between his teeth, nipping them open gently before  ent wining their tongues together. Dean's eyes rolled back in his head immediately as the taste of his Alpha filled his mouth. "Cas," he moaned gently.

The Alpha pulled back quickly. "Do you want me to stop?"

Dean shook his head. "I want more."

Cas' face went vampire pale. "You mean -"

"Yeah. Fuck, yeah," Dean groaned, smashing their lips together again.

Cas ran his fingers roughly through Dean's hair, tugging on it lightly before leaning down to lick down his neck. "You smell so good, Dean."

"You too. So fucking good," Dean moaned as he stripped out of his shirt and leaned forward to pull off Cas'. Like Dean had expected, the Alpha had hard, defined muscles waiting for him. Not to mention sharp hip bones that should be illegal. Dean immediately fell to his knees, worshiping them with his tongue.

Cas began to pant long and heavy. "Dean, I've never -"

"I know," Dean purred as he unbuttoned Cas' pants and found the outline of the Alpha's hard cock pressed against his underwear. He leaned forward running his tongue lazily up it's length. Cas' knees buckled slightly but Dean managed to keep him up with his arms. "It's okay."

Cas responded with a long moan. Dean took that as a sign to keep going and peeled down  Cas’ underwear, letting  his long, thick cock bounce out. He blew out a puff of hot air right on the head and Cas shook violently.

"Oh this is going to be fun," Dean muttered before swallowing Cas down with one fluid movement. This time the Alpha's knees completely buckled and Dean guided him down to the floor before sucking up and down his length slowly. Cas was a mess beneath him,  moaning like a porn star and scratching at the wood floor with his nails. Dean was having none of that. He grabbed Cas' hand and placed it on his head. Cas sunk said nails into his scalp and twisted his hair. Dean let out an embarrassingly high pitched whimper, thrusting his hips forward.

"Dean," Cas moaned. "Dean, I'm - I'm going to knot -"

Dean was off him in a flash. "No," he warned.

Cas nodded. "Okay, we should stop then -"

"No, I want you to knot but I just don't want it to be over yet," he explained as he pulled the remainder of their layers off, letting their warm bodies slide together.

"H-How do you want to do this?" Cas asked breathlessly.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned as he let their lengths rub together.

Cas let out a choking noise then said, "Do you want to fuck me?"

Dean pulled back in surprise. "You're an Alpha."

"Oh, I didn't notice."

Of course, Cas would pick now to learn sarcasm. "You would let me fuck?" Dean asked incredulously. "I've never heard of an Alpha who would let their Omega do that."

Cas groaned in surprise at Dean's words, thrusting his hips upwards.

"Yeah, yeah," Dean muttered, planting kisses on Cas' chest. "I'm your Omega."

"And I'm your Alpha," Cas promised. "And I would most certainly let you. Why shouldn't we take turns?"

Dean smiled against Cas' belly button. "Good because I do want to fuck you," he promised. "But right now I want that knot, Cas. I need it, okay?"

Cas nodded. "How do -"

Dean grabbed Cas' face roughly. "Stop over thinking it. I know you know what to do. I'm giving you permission - take control, Cas."

Dean heard a rough growl then he found himself pinned on the ground under Cas. The man turned his mouth on him, nipping and licking at every piece of skin he could get to and Dean was not complaining. He had never been touched like this before - like he was being worshiped. This thought was cut short when Cas leaned down and swirled his tongue through the pre-cum gathering o n his painfully hard cock. Dean's hips bucked up instinctively but Cas forced them back down, nails breaking the skin on his hips slightly.

"Cas!"

The Alpha leaned forward taking Dean completely in his mouth, and for someone who had never done this he was quite skilled. In fact, it only took a few swirls of that precious tongue to have Dean seconds from exploding. 

"Stop or I'm gonna come!" Dean protested.

Cas lifted up but left Dean's cock resting lightly on his lips. "And I understand that to be a good thing, right?"

"Want to come with you in me," Dean explained with a shaky voice.

Cas growled again. "I'm going to do that again," he promised, motioning to Dean's cock with his mouth. "I've dreamed about tasting you. In fact -"

Dean let out a moan that was dangerously close to a scream when Cas shoved his tongue into his already wet hole. Cas held his hips to stop him from thrashing around and then he began to drive his tongue deeper and deeper inside him. 

"More!" Dean begged. "Fuck!"

Cas pulled away to press a finger inside of his heat. "Oh Dean," he moaned softly.

"Tight, huh? Because - fuck! Because I've been waiting for you to open me up, Cas!" Dean cried. "Just fuck me please!"

"Not yet. I want to make this enjoyable for you," Cas insisted as he added a second finger to the mix.

Dean whimpered lowly. "Cas, please, now. Fuck. I need it now."

"You aren't ready," Cas insisted.

"The hell if I'm not," Dean shot back, grabbing Cas' hand and forcing the finger to dive even deeper. "You can it. Feel all that wetness. That's all for you. Come on, Cas. See what it feels like."

Cas' eyes turned dark as he took in Dean's word s . "Alright, Dean - are you on birth control?"

Dean bit his lip. "No."

Cas swallowed hard. "Do you want me to pull out before I knot?"

Dean shook his head. "No."

Cas let out a loud growl and slammed his lips into Dean's. A blunt force began to press on Dean's tight hole, and the Omega could do nothing but hold onto his Alpha in anticipation. Painfully slow, Cas entered Dean and if anyone was walking pas t Cas' bedroom, they probably would have burst in for fear of someone being murdered. The noises both men let out when Cas bottomed out were far from human. 

"Move , " Dean begged as a burning desire to be intimately dominated filled his every vein. "Please!"

Cas did as he was told, letting out a beautiful, stretched out moan during his first few strokes. "How can you - how can you be this tight?"

Dean opened his mouth to retort, but the Alpha pulled out his dick so it was almost completely withdrawn then pushed back in roughly, and Dean suddenly forgot  how to do anything but moan. Cas repeated this motion several times until finally he started to fuck into him harder and faster. Soon, the room filled with the sound of Cas' hips meeting Dean's thighs, the wet noises of his cock sliding in and out of Dean's ass, and of course the delicious moans that escape d Cas' mouth the longer they went.

Cas was burning hot inside of Dean, slowly splitting him open but it was an amazing feeling - almost like scratching a buried-deep itch. 

"Cas, I want you to knot me. Take me. Really take me!"

Cas' hips stuttered at his words. "Dean, you could get pregnant -"

"So what? It's rare for it to take during the first time and besides don't you want to breed me, Cas? See me all swollen with your babies. Your pups inside me. Alpha," Dean moaned. "Don't you want that?"

That's when Dean started to feel it. The small knot that began to form on Castiel's dick. He shouted in surprise and ground back on it desperately. It was hands down the best thing  he had ever felt and it was still so tiny. Luckily, that didn't last long though . W ith each thrust, Cas' knot was growing bigger and bigger, catching on Dean's rim until with one final push, it disappeared inside and Dean felt his body began to mold around it. Just when Dean thought it couldn't get any better, Cas let out a deep cry and began to shoot his seed inside him. It was hot and seemed never ending, and along with it came warm tears from the beautiful blue eyes above him. Dean wasn't surprised. In fact, he was about two seconds away from crying himself.  

"Cas, bite me."

Cas' head snapped up. "D-Dean?"

Dean exposed his neck for the Alpha. "Bite me again."

Cas didn't hesitate to lean forward and bite through the once smooth skin. It didn't hurt near ly as bad as it  had the first time and the action of it  was enough for Dean to still and shoot his load between them completely untouched, with Cas' names leaking out of his mouth like a prayer. When he finally came down from his aftershocks, he was rewarded with the vision of Cas' face screwing up in pleasure as he shot another load of come deep inside him. 

"This is fucking amazing," Dean groaned.

Cas pulled back to stare at him intensely. "Would you want to repeat this?"

Dean could hear the uncertainty in Cas' voice and it made him ache. He reached up to grab the sides of his Alpha's face tightly. "Absolutely."

Cas' wide smile and watery eyes were the only confirmation Dean needed to know the Alpha felt the same. 


	10. Ever After

When Dean woke up he rolled over searching for body warmth from his mate. Instead he found the other half of the bed cold and empty. He stared at it blankly for a moment before sitting up and scanning the room. Cas was nowhere to be found. His eyes found the red clock hanging on the wall in front of him and he realized it was noon. Two hours after the time Cas scheduled his surgery. Panic swirled through his stomach as he hopped out of bed. Cas realized what last night meant, right? He wouldn't have gone to do this stupid surgery, would he? 

Dean didn't he think he would but at the same time he couldn't deny the odd feeling in his body. His senses were stronger and clearer, and he felt oddly warm. Something was definitely off with him. He had to get to Rufus' to make sure Cas was alright. He had one foot in his old jeans when the door opened and the Alpha walked in with a big smile and a plate of food in his hand. "Dean?" he asked cautiously staring the man up and down.

"Cas!" Dean groaned, before running forward to hug the ever loving crap out of him. "You scared me!"

Cas tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"Because I thought you went through with it - the surgery. When I woke up and you were gone -"

"No, of course not," Cas said in shock. "I understood last night was us - 'getting together', right?"

Dean took in Cas' look of uncertainty and found himself grinning like an idiot. "Yeah. That's what it was Cas."

"Good because I - " Cas paused, sniffing the air. "Dean, you smell different."

Dean shook himself. "I feel different too. It's weird. That's why I was so scared. I thought you broke the connection."

Cas stared at him for a long moment, biting his lip. "Well, anyway. Here is your food."

"Great. Thanks, Cas. I'm starving," Dean muttered, grabbing the food and shoveling it down his throat. "I haven't been able to eat for days. I've been so fucking worried about your surgery."

Cas smiled softly and leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "I like that I could do that now."

Once Dean finished inhaling his waffles and bacon he said, "What do we tell everyone?"

Cas' turned pink. "They already know."

"You told them?" Dean asked in surprise.

"No," Cas muttered. "They heard us. Everyone heard us."

Dean let out a loud, happy laugh. "Well, we'll have to keep it down next time."

Cas' head snapped up. "Next time?" he repeated, eyes going a bit darker.

"Is next time about to happen right now?" Dean asked cheerfully. "Because if so, I really gotta pee first."

Cas leaned his head forward, chuckling. "No, I'll let you have some time to yourself. I'm sure you'll want to call Sam."

This time Dean blushed. "I called him last night."

"Ahh, I should have known."

Dean walked forward, wrapping his hands around Cas' waist. "You could give me five minutes then join me in the shower? I'd like to take you up on that offer from last night."

"Offer?" Cas asked curiously.

"You know," Dean reminded him. "Me fucking you. I mean, if it still stands."

Cas nodded furiously. "It does, Dean. It does."

Dean grinned. "Five minutes."

Shower sex (as Dean learned) is complicated, but it was worth it to see Castiel's hair soaked with water again. This time he was able to lean forward and lick the droplets from his face and neck. Opening up Cas was surprisingly easy, and Dean suspected the man might have used fingers on himself before, but he didn't ask. Instead he worked his own in, until he had three fingers knuckle deep and Cas was leaning his head forward against the shower wall, fucking himself back on them. Dean used his own slick to lube up his dick and that made Cas lose his mind even more.

"Fuck, Dean!" 

"Yeah, it's handy to have built in lube," Dean mused as he lined his hips up. "Ready, baby?"

"Yes, please," Cas begged, as Dean rested his dick against his hole. "Oh God."

After Dean pushed in, Cas used those four words again and again, occasionally switching it up with a loud, "Dean!"

Dean ran his hand along Cas' length as he fucked into him from behind and once he felt the knot beginning to form, he was moaning too. "So good, Cas," Dean groaned against his shoulder. "So tight. So fucking perfect."

It was all nonsense but Cas seemed to love it. His knot was thick and swollen in Dean's hand and with a couple more deep thrusts, the Alpha was screaming Dean's name and falling over the edge. Dean gripped Cas' hips to stop him from falling, and came with a strangled cry. 

Afterward Dean felt both envious and empathetic towards Cas. The Alpha was still leaning against the wall, shooting random bursts of cum at his feet. Dean ran his hands up and down Cas' side soothingly. "That must be rough."

"It is," Cas ensured. "But - fuck!"

He shook as another load was forced out him. "You okay?" Dean mumbled, nipping at his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm used to it," Cas groaned. "My first knot lasted almost an hour."

"That sounds delicious," Dean whispered in Cas' ear, causing him to shut his eyes and spill again. "And also a little creepy considering you were probably like 12."

Cas laughed. "I was 13, thank you very much. It would be a lot easier if we only had to do this when an we wanted to impregnate an Omega."

A thick silence hung in the room at Cas' words and Dean wasn't quite sure why until he remembered Cas' smelling him earlier. "Cas, do you think -"

"We can't be sure," he whispered. "But if I had to guess, I would say yes."

Dean found himself smiling like an idiot. There was a possibility that he was going to be a father! The happiness soon deflated when he realized Cas wasn't returning the enthusiasm. "Cas, are you okay? I mean if I am pregnant -are you going to be mad?"

Cas turned around quickly, wrapping his hands around Dean's waist. "What? Of course not. I've wanted kids for years. Hell, I've wanted them since I was a kid!" he promised, staring at Dean intently. "I just didn't think you would."

"I'm going to be 27 soon, Cas. It's pretty much now or never for me. You know male Omegas can't conceive after a certain point."

"So you do want this?" Cas questioned.

"Of course I do, you big goof," Dean said, pulling him in for a long kiss.

By the time Cas' knot had gone down, Dean's dick was full again. Cas stared down at it with a smile. "I could take care of that for you."

"No, no," Dean muttered. "I need to calm down or we're gonna be fucking all day."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Cas grumbled.

"It's not but I do want to look up how long it's going to take to find out if I'm pregnant," Dean explained as he stepped out of the shower and found towels for them.

Once Dean managed to get Cas' ancient computer up and running, he found it could take up to six weeks to find out. Luckily for them, they found out in four. 

When they went in to see Rufus, it only took five minutes to find a little peanut shaped creature on the screen. Dean smiled widely and to his surprise Castiel burst into tears, which of course made him cry too. 

"And to think," Rufus muttered. "Four weeks ago, I almost put Castiel under. Now you guys are parents. Jesus, there's somethin' a matter with you two."

"You can say that again," Bobby grumbled from the corner.

He and Sam had insisted on coming with them to the appointment. Dean tried to act moody about it but in all honesty, it felt like a big family reunion.

"So," Sam said. "Are you going to name 'it' after me because if it's a girl, you can name her Samantha. If it's a boy, you can name him Sam. It's perfect."

"Yeah but then you guys won't know which one I'm yelling at," Dean countered. "Besides, Cas should have a say in the name."

"Really?" Cas asked in disbelief. Alphas usually had very little say in the upbringing of their children besides putting food on the table, so Dean understood his confusion.

"Yeah, so do you have any ideas?" 

Cas shrugged, "How about Mary for a girl or John for a boy?"

The room went dead silent. The Alpha stared around at everyone in surprise. "I'm sorry if I offended -"

Dean shook his head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "I love you, Cas."

"I love you more," he promised.

"Alright princesses, if were done, I got a house to go baby proof," Bobby muttered. "If it's anything like Dean, I'm in for a world of hurt."

Dean rolled his eyes and yelled, "Yeah, yeah gramps. Get out of here before you trip on your balls."

Bobby waved him away and Sam stepped up, clearing his throat. "So, I have a year of grad school left."

"Always gotta make stuff about you, don't ya?" Dean asked sarcastically.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna move back once it's over."

"Really?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah," Sam said as if it were obvious. "I can't have my niece or nephew growing up on burgers and AC DC. I have to add culture to his or her life."

"Douchiness you mean."

Sam laughed. "What are you guys going to do about the shelter?"

Cas frowned. "Well, I suppose I'll still work there and Dean can stay home with the pup. If he wants."

Dean shrugged. "Not sure if I want to do the whole stay at home dad thing. What about you, Cas?"

"Me?" Cas asked in surprise. "I mean, it sounds nice but I don't know if I could ask you to do that."

"You're not asking," Dean pointed out. "Besides, you could help on the weekends still. Bobby is pretty damn good with kids."

Cas' face broke into a bright smile. "I would really love that Dean."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Alright, this is gettin' cheesy. I gotta get back to school. I'll call you soon."

"See ya, Gigantor," Dean said before turning back to Cas and taking his hand. "I can honestly say, I never thought we'd be here."

"Me either," Cas confessed. "I don't deserve it."

Dean shook his head. "Yeah you do, Cas. You are a good person; you know that right?"

Cas sat down next to him. "I do good things but I don't know if I'm a good person. I mean - I feel like we were meant to be but I'll never really know how this would have turned out if I didn't bite you."

Dean leaned up and grabbed his Alpha's face. "I do," he promised, staring into his favorite blues. "No matter what, I would choose you."

*FOUR YEARS LATER*

"Johnny!" Dean yelled from the bottom of Bobby's stairs. "Get your butt down here now!"

A wild mess of black hair stormed down the stairs with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. "I didn't do it!"

"Then how do you know about 'it'?" Dean demanded.

"Because - because Mary said - she said she was gonna say it was me but it wasn't me, and I can prove it 'cause, 'cause she's got the markers under her bed and GRANDPA!" John called as Bobby walked in with dirty rags in his hand. "It wasn't me!"

Bobby sighed. "These damn kids are gonna kill me."

Dean shot him a wink. "And just think, we're thinking about having a third."

Bobby grabbed his whiskey on the way to the kitchen.

"Daddy," John begged, using his big, green eyes on him. "I pwomise it wasn't me."

"Alright, alright," he muttered, ruffling his hair. "Let's find the real culprit."

When they entered the dining room, they found her hiding behind Sam's long legs. Sam held up his hand. "In her defense, she didn't have any paper left."

"So, the wall is the most obvious choice?" Dean muttered, staring down at the little girl whose blonde hair and blue eyes made her look identical to the late Mary Winchester.

With a deep breath, Mary crawled between Sam's legs and stood up in front of her father. "In my 'fense, Uncle Sammy said I could draw anywhere I wanted."

Dean's eyes snapped up to Sam accusingly. "Really?"

The gigantor sent him a lopsided grinned. Dean let out a mini growl before turning back to his daughter. "You help Bobby clean this up or Johnny is the only one gettin' pie tonight."

"No fair!" Mary called, half stomping her foot.

"And it's peach pie," Castiel called from the door. "Your favorite."

Mary launched into complaints that Dean didn't quite here, because even after all this time he would never get used to just how beautiful Cas was, especially with his hair sticking up at crazy angles and a blue apron tied loosely around his neck. Cas smiled widely when he found Dean staring.

Sam bent down to Mary. "These two need to get a room, huh?"

"Yes, we do," Dean agreed. "In Vegas. With no kids."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. You already have to call us fifty thousand, million times when you're at work."

"Where did this attitude come from?" Dean demanded, looking at Sam as if he were at fault.

Sam's eyes danced around the room in amusement. "All of us?"

Dean opened his mouth to retort but was cut off when Bobby's doorbell chimed through the house. "I'll get it," Cas said.

Dean scooped up Mary. "It's bath time for you."

He walked passed the door, about to head upstairs but a familiar voice made him freeze.

"Is that her?"

Dean turned around to see a redheaded woman with deep wrinkles standing in his doorway. "Naomi?"

She frowned deeply in response. "Dean."

"Take her," Dean muttered to Sam, passing Mary off, before walking out on the porch with Cas. He closed the door firmly behind him. "Can we help you with something?"

Naomi stared at him for a long moment before turning to Cas. "Am I able to see them or not?"

"I think my husband asked you a question," Cas said, crossing his arms just as Johnny had done earlier.

Naomi pressed her lips together tightly before turning to Dean. "I just now learned that I have grandchildren and I would like to see them."

Dean nodded. "I'm sure they would like to meet their grandmother, but the last time I heard from you, you were trying to force me to do something against my will and the last time Cas saw you, well - you were punching him."

"I was wrong," Naomi muttered. "I was drinking back then and I was - I was just wrong. I apologize, Castiel."

"I'm much too happy to be burdened with any anger at your bad parenting," Castiel shot back. "But I noticed, you didn't apologize to Dean."

"I am sorry, Dean," she said, not sounding the least bit sorry. "It was a difficult time for all of us back then."

"I think we will need to get to know you more before we bring you around the kids," Dean replied. "Besides, you know nothing about them or us."

"Well, I know you have gave birth to twins," Naomi insisted. "Mary and John Novak, correct?"

Cas chuckled. "Winchester, actually."

Naomi flinched. "Excuse me?"

"I took Dean's name," Cas explained. "Winchester feels more like family than Novak ever did."

"You took your Omega's last name?" Naomi asked in disbelief.

"He did," Dean bragged. "And he's even a stay at home dad now. I'm the one running the shelter, though Cas still does wonderful fundraising work on the weekend."

Naomi took a step forward. "Castiel," she said sharply. "Tell me this isn't true."

Cas did not look at all phased by his mother's obvious anger. "It is very true. I created the shelter for Dean, and he was the hardest worker I had, so it was obvious I would allow him to run it. Besides, I enjoy watching Mary and John change and grow each day. When they are in school full time, I'll join Dean again. Well, unless we decide to have a third baby."

"Oh, and are you somehow going to magically CARRY this baby too?" Naomi demanded. "I didn't raise you to be his BITCH."

She raised her hand towards Dean, and before the eldest Winchester could react, Castiel was between them. His eyes flashed Alpha red and the loud growl he omitted actually gave Dean chills.

"Leave. Now," Dean muttered. When Naomi didn't budge he said, "Do you really want to challenge an Alpha protecting his mate?"

Naomi took a step back. "Fine, I'll go; but Castiel is this really what you want?"

Dean wrapped a hand around Cas' wrist. "Cas," he whispered. "Cas, calm down."

Cas took deep, steady breaths until finally his eyes changed back to ocean blue. "I think," he growled, taking a step by his Omega's side, "you heard my husband the first time. I suggest you leave."

Behind them came a deep, gruff voice. "Lady," Bobby said. "You got about two seconds to get off my damn property before I take my shotgun out of hiding."

Naomi took one last look at her son before disappearing off the property. Bobby glanced between them then walked back inside. When they were alone, Dean grabbed Cas and slammed him into the wall.

"Cas."

The Alpha frowned. "I apologize for my behavior Dean -"

Dean cut him off with a sloppy kiss. When they pulled away, the Omega's eyes were dilated. "That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen," he groaned, as he latched on to Cas' neck.

Cas laughed in surprise. "You're not angry?"

"No, not angry," Dean muttered, "But I'll tell you something. We are definitely working on that third baby tonight."

Cas rolled his hips against Dean's. "Sounds like a plan. But first - there's marker on the wall, a pie in the oven and I think Mary put gum in Johnny's hair."

"Fucking kids," Dean muttered affectionately.

"Ready to go deal with this?" Cas asked, holding out his hand.

Dean smiled and latched on to. "As long as you're by my side."

The End.


End file.
